The Heir of Slytherin (Challenge)
by ColtKit
Summary: At the end of the war Harry was sent back in time by the Goblins, tasked with preventing the Dark Lord from turning Goblin made artifacts into Horcruxes. If he had just killed the Dark Lord as a child it would have ensured that could never happen, how the bloody hell did he end up adopting the boy? ABANDONED, anyone who wants can pick up this story as a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

The Heir of Slytherin

 **Summary:**

At the end of the war Harry was sent back in time by the Goblins, tasked with preventing the Dark Lord from turning Goblin made artifacts into Horcruxes. If he had just killed the Dark Lord as a child it would have ensured that could never happen, how the bloody hell did he end up adopting the boy!? PAIRING: Harry / Young Moody WARNING: Spanking, Yaoi

###

 **Chapter One**

Harold Godric Slytherin, that was now his name. The Goblins had given it too him when they gave him his task. The Goblins had given him a great many thing, of course taking 'adequate compensation' as well. Not like Harry was hurting for money anyway. He was the sole heir and last member of the house of Potter as well as the named Heir of the House of Black. All the resources of the Black and Potter estates were liquidated. All the empty houses and artifacts turned into raw coin and sent back with Harry in a magical coin purse charmed with an impressive extension charm. All this money was then moved into a new account under the name 'Harold Godric Slytherin' and Harry was listed as the Heir of Slytherin in their records. Apparently the Potters were by birthright but never claimed their inheritance for political reasons. The Potters were also related to Godric Gryffindor but they weren't his heirs, the Longbottoms were. The new identity may be flashy but could even trick an unspeakable. The Goblins gave him a large island and did some questionable things Harry would never have agreed to. They gave each of the residents, over 60000 people, false memories so that they would think the island always belonged to the Slytherins instead of the Goblins. That had actually been true up until the past few decades. Salazar Slytherin had fled to this island after leaving Britain. He ruled over the island as Lord for over a century before his son took over and so on and so on. In reality that line of Slytherin had ended but the Goblins fudged the family tree to make Harry the last member of the house. He was the most direct descendant of Salazar by blood they just had to make the paperwork agree.

The Goblins proceeded to manipulate events so that the new identity followed Harry's real history as closely as possible, as he had always been a rubbish liar.

In this new life, much like the old, Harry's parents were murdered by a Dark Lord well hunting their one year old child that was destined to defeat him. When the Dark Lord tried to kill Harry he died instead. In this new history it was later discovered that Harry's mother had placed a powerful rune on the babe's head, fulled by her love and the ultimate sacrifice of dying for her child, which protected him against the killing curse. Although all this happened in the real world it was never known to the public. They thought Harry survived the curse under his own power. Even though it was a tactical mistake in his new life Harry wanted it known what his parents had done for him. Because of his mother if he was ever hit by a killing curse he would be placed in a death like sleep for all of an hour before waking up perfectly fine. Due to a magical contract both his parents signed the moment they died all their magical power was transferred to himself. It was the reason he had so much more raw power then most wizards. His mother had also used her death to set up blood wards to protect Harry from harm so long as he lived with someone of her blood. The wards prevented anyone tainted by dark magic and meant him harm from touching him as well as bent reality a bit to make him... well... luckier. Due to this luck he could survive almost anything. It wasn't impossible to kill him but it was hard. He still could get hurt pretty badly but he'd most likely survive his wounds. Unfortunately this meant he had no choice but to be moved in with his none magical relatives on his mother's side, his only relatives. These muggles were cruel and abusive and it seemed his luck didn't protect him from that either. His mother had greatly overestimated her sister's capacity for compassion. Her bitterness ran deep. The only reason she took Harry in was because the Blood Wards protected all that lived under the same roof as Harry as well. Harry grew up unloved and what was effectively a life as their slave. He did everything, cooked, cleaned, weed the garden, paint the fence and shed, all well they never lifted a finger. He'd only been three when they put him to work. The occupants of the island didn't know any of this but the Goblins made some of the muggle neighbors notice things such as the occasional black eye. The neighbors, like in real life, thought it was because Harry was a delinquent who always got in fights just like his relatives told everyone. When Harry turned seventeen and the blood wards finally fell his relatives packed up and moved away never to be seen again just like they did in real life. Throughout his years studying magic at school the Dark Lord's wraith attacked him annually well trying to get himself a new body. He eventually succeeded and forced the island into a war. Eventually Harry defeated him and made it so that the wizard couldn't even come back as a ghost. Something that didn't happen in real life was he claimed his family title after the war. The Goblins claimed that he immediately left the island after the war, due to unpleasant memories, and didn't even bother going to see his ancient family home after claiming ownership over it. According to the Paperwork he just arrived in Britain today after contracting the Goblins to build him a house in the wizarding village of Hogsmeade. The reason why the rest of the world never heard of him or the war was because although the island was large it was also very isolated.

The Goblins went to great lengths creating family members that never actually existed except on paper so it looked like the Slytherin line survived longer then it did, as well as people who 'died' in the war. They even gave various people memories of these fake victims, friends and even people who hated these imaginary people. No Harry didn't agree with the length the Goblins went to at all but it was obvious no one could tear the story apart.

Even so it didn't make sense that Harry would need such a well thought out background for what he had to do. The Goblins insisted this wasn't a matter of getting a fake ID. They had sent Harry back in time and everything had to be done precisely for the action not to be notice. The Goblins of the future sent back the plans for all this with Harry as well as the compensation for all the work they had to do which was exactly 37% of all of Harry's money but again he was still the richest man on the planet even after that.

Harry's job was to make sure specific Goblin artifacts didn't become tainted by black magic and the easiest way to do that was to kill the Dark Lord who did it before he had a chance... this had all gone so wrong.

The horrible disgusting evil Dark Lord Voldemort was currently an eight year old boy named Tom Riddle. The boy was standing in a pet shop, one Harry had followed him to from the orphanage. The boy was smiling and laughing looking so... innocent as he hissed words at the snakes that no one but them understood. Harry stood nearby trying to build up the nerve to go through with it. 'This is Voldemort' he thought to himself, kept insisting to himself, but the boy didn't look evil or vengeful just... sad. There was something in his laughter, as if he didn't do it often.

"Did ssssspeaker do well on his test?" asked the snake, a young boa constrictor with white scales and a few darker orange stripes.

"I always do well" Tom, no not Tom 'Voldemort', rolled his eyes "Test are easy... unless it's gym but those aren't really test anyway. So what if I can't climb a rope? Not like I'd ever need that"

"Climbing is important hatchling" the Snake informed and the boy made a face at it. The snake sighed "How can you expect to hide from predators if you can't climb?"

"Humans don't have 'predators' and you might not have noticed this but neither do you. Hard to have predators when you spend all day in a glass cage"

The snake just looked at him for a second "Climbing can still be fun" the snake demonstrated this by climbing up his fake tree prop

"Oh yes what remarkable fun" The boy rolled his eyes.

They talked for over an hour about nothing in particular, unaware that at the other side of the store a man was losing his nerve to commit a horrible deed. Then the snake asked something that shattered it completely.

"Those boys still bothering you?"

The boy looked down "I-it's not so bad. If I stay out of their way they don't mess with me. I only got beat up twice this week"

"It's only three days into the week and you've been hiding out here all day. Not that I'm complaining as I do enjoy the company" The snake quickly insisted

"How does a snake know what a week is not to mention how far into it we are?"

The snake pointed at a calendar on the wall with three boxes crossed out.

"Oh... guess that is a little obvious... how do snakes count?"

"You humans are not so genetically superior as you might think" the snake scoffed "And don't change the subject"

The boy sighed defeated "Can we please just not. They're jerks but like I need them anyway. I got you. You're my best friend. I'm saving up money so that I can buy you and then you won't just have a cage to crawl around. You'll be able to go anywhere in my room"

"That would be nice" the snake allowed the change in subject after all and they talked about how great it would be when they could finally live together.

That's when a man came and picked the snake up out of the cage.

"What? Where are you taking Gobbler" the boy demanded as the snake was put into a box.

"Sorry kid the guy at the counter bought him" the man said not understanding that the snake was screaming "Tommy" and begging not to go.

Harry looked over at the man at the counter, who didn't seem to notice what he was putting the child through.

"But, But I told you I'd have the money next week!"

"Well he has it now. Sorry kid we got lots of other snakes for you to hiss at. When you have the money then you can pick out a new snake"

"No please, you don't understand"

"Kid quite it down or I'll have to kick you out of the story"

"Don't!" Tom begged grabbing the shop keeper's wrist. The man screamed dropping the box. The man pushed the kid away and looked at his wrist. There was a small burn mark in the shape of the child's hand.

"What... what the bloody hell are you!?" The man gasped.

Tom looked at the burn with large eyes clearly not understanding what just happened. He grabbed the box and ran as fast as he could out the door.

The man went to the phone to call the police when Harry once again fell pry to his 'saving people' compulsion.

###

Tom was breathing heavily. He had run all the way back to the orphanage and locked himself in his room. He didn't understand what happened but he had Gobbler and that's what was important... but for how long? The cops were going to show up any minute and take his one and only friend away. What was he going to do? What could he do? This was impossible he- The door knob suddenly jiggled.

'Already!' Tome screamed in his head. No this couldn't be happening. It couldn't! He wouldn't let it! The sound of the master key being placed in the lock forced his heart to stop. Tears streamed down his eyes as the door opened. All he could do was hug the box for as long as he could.

"Relax hatchling" Tom blinked, the tears momentarily freezing from shock as he heard the sound of hissing but not coming from the box. It sounded like it came from a human voice. Looking up he saw a young man with short messy hair and green eyes, a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. He had large round glassed and was dressed in a nice suit. The man was standing next to the woman who ran the orphanage "I took care of it" said the man well the woman looked at him oddly.

She coughed to let her presences be know "Congratulations Tom" she smiled "Mister Slytherin here just finished filling out the paperwork. You're officially his ward"

"W-wha?" Tom tried to form words.

Everything from there happened so quickly. What few things he owned were put in boxes and brought out to a car. Not just any car either but a limo! Mr Slytherin put the things in the trunk, save for the box with Gobbler that he allowed Tom to keep a hold of. Then they drove off.

"Don't worry about the shop keeper" The man smiled "I paid for the snake, plus a little extra along with a little bit of memory altering"

"Y-you were at the shop?" He blinked

"Over heard an interesting conversation between a boy and a snake. Not many Parseltongues left in the world"

"P-Parseltongues?" Tom blinked again

"People who can talk to snakes" the man explained "It's a very rare gift"

"Y-you know what's wrong with me?" Tom asked

Mr Slytherin looked at him a moment before saying admittedly "Nothing" He waited a few seconds to let that sink in "You are different Tom but that's not a bad thing"

The boy snorted

The man just smile "Have you ever had anything strange happen? Anything you couldn't explain?" as the boy nodded the man explained "You're a wizard Tom"

The boy looked at him like he was insane.

Slytherin smiled and pulled a stick out of his sleeve. Tom flinched thinking he was about to be beaten for daring to imply the man was wrong even though it was obvious. It wouldn't be the first time that happened, but Slytherin flicked his wand in the air and suddenly the empty seat in front of them turned into a small humming bird. The bird flew around Tom's head a few times before landing back in front of them and turning into a seat again.

Tom's mouth dropped, along with his snake's who was peeking outside a hole in the box.

"How do you think I got to your orphanage before you did with enough time to fill out adoption papers?" Slytherin smiled "I used magic to make me blink out of existence and blink back just outside the orphanage. Saved me about a thirty minute walk"

"Wow..." Tom stared "H-how was the car there then?"

"I used magic to contact one of my... butlers" Slytherin seemed to have trouble giving his employee a title.

Tom looked at the front of the car but their was a black glass window he couldn't see through. He'd have to wait until they reached their destination before meeting the people who worked for his new adoptive father.

"You seem quite" Slytherin noticed after a few awkward minutes in silence "Thought it was every kids dream to be adopted by a filthy rich, long lost relative"

"RELATIVE!?" Tom gaped

Slytherin nodded "Parseltongue is a very rare gift. Only descendants of a specific wizarding family can speak it naturally. Others can learn it but none of them are very fluent and I doubt a boy growing up in the muggle would would have access to those books... I don't imagine we are closely related, probably one hundred cousins apart at best, but the connection is undoubtedly there"

"Oh..." Tom couldn't think of anything else to say "S-so that is why you adopted me"

"Honestly? That little incident back at the pet shop hit a little too close to home" Slytherin admitted but didn't explain anything further "I hope you'll like my house. I bought it through the Goblins. Never actually been to it but the Goblins were thorough in their questions of what I would want in an estate and used their magic to build it all for me in Hogsmeade. They promised it be finished in an hour and it's been several"

"Hogsmeade? Goblins? An hour!?" Tom's head was spinning

"Yeah I had a good bit of culture shock to when I was first brought into the magical world. I'd love to tell you 'you'll get used to it' but I still haven't... and part of me hopes I never do. Magic should stay, well, magical"

Tom nodded his understanding.

"So who's your friend?" Slytherin asked looking at the box

Tom hesitantly opened the box and pulled out the Snake "This is Mouse Gobbler"

"Mouse Gobbler?" The man smiled amused, that was good wasn't it?

Tom blushed a bit all the same "It's the only name he'd agree to. He really didn't want one but I didn't want to just go around calling him 'Snake' all the time"

"Snakes can be funny when it comes to names" Slytherin agreed

"No kidding" Tom snorted well Slytherin introduced himself to Gobbler

"It's nice to meet you Mouse Gobbler"

The snake nodded his and gave a similar greeting.

"My what handsome scales you have. You must be quite deadly to display such colors"

The snake beamed at Slytherin with clear pride.

"He's a boa" Tom looked confused "He's not even poisonous"

The snake glared at Tom for that

"You don't need to be poisonous to be deadly" Slytherin assured and the snake nodded adamantly

"He's just trying to butter you up" Tom told his friend who scowled

"I am not so harmless as you might think hatchling!"

"Please you've never even bitten anyone before" Tom rolled his eyes

The snake's jaw dropped, looking completely affronted "Why you rude little brat!" the snake hissed "You don't even have any fangs!"

"Got lots of teeth though" Tom opened his mouth to show off his teeth

"FLAT TEETH! What good are they!?" the snake glared

The boy and his snake playfully bickered for a little bit until the car got out of the city. Once no cars were around them the limo suddenly jerked forward. Tom was thrown back in his seat as the trees zoomed by at impossible speeds. The car started jumping up and down from bumps but it still took Tom a minute to realize they were off road. Everything blurred together until the car suddenly stopped and Tom nearly flew out of his chair.

Gobbler screamed "What madness was THAT!?" just as the door opened. A tinny creature with huge floppy ears and a long sharp nose greeted them.

"We is welcoming you Master Slytherin sir!" the creature spoke in a high pitch squeak with a huge smile on his face "Twinkle is head elf and most happiest to serve most honorable new Master Slytherin"

"errr Thanks" Slytherin looked a bit awkward as he stepped out of the car "This is my ward Tom" he signaled Tom to come out and boy hesitantly did. Slytherin was studying the pillow case the elf was wearing as it greeted Tom "Would it be okay if you and the others wore uniforms? I know I can't give you clothes but can't you go into town and purchase some fabrics to make your own?"

The elves eyes started to tear up "Master Slytherin would give Twinkle such an honor of a uniform"

"Errrr yeah, for you and the others to" Slytherin pulled out an old time coin purse and handed it over to the creature "Make sure they're nice and give me the purse back when your done shopping"

"O-of course Great Master Slytherin!... A-after the tour?" the creature asked

"With how detailed the goblins were in their blueprints I'm sure I already know where everything is. Go have fun picking out fabrics. Deciding on a uniform should be a task for the head elf no?"

"Yes Master Slytherin!" The creature cheered before popping away in a puff of smoke.

"W-was that your... slave?" Tom almost didn't ask

"Well not exactly" Slytherin nervously scratched his cheek "House Elves like serving people. They actually bind themselves to a wizarding family with their own magics. They believe it is a terrible insult to be offered money in exchange for their services and the greatest dishonor there is for them is for their master to release them from service. Lots of people forget that just because house elves like to be given orders they aren't weak. Elves are actually much more powerful then wizards. Only Dragons have more magical energy. They just... have an odd set of cultural norms"

Tom nodded, trying to process this.

"Honestly house elves make me feel a tad guilty even if they like doing it but if I offered them freedom most will start crying hysterically and begging me not to do it. Just treat the elves kindly and there won't be a problem"

Tom nodded again as Slytherin walked them inside. More elves were getting the boy's belongings out of the trunk.

"The Goblins provided the elves along with the house" Slytherin informed "I didn't really have a choice in the matter"

"What do you mean?" Tom asked

"I'm not really used to... any of this" Slytherin confessed "I grew up with very little and it was only after I came of age could I claim my ancestral name. I'm really don't know what I'm supposed to do now that I'm a Lord. The Goblins insisted there were some things a person in my position has to have. An overly large home filled with elves to care for it is one of them" he shrugged "Let's go check it out"

Tom smiled staring at the huge house on the outskirts of town. His new home and his new life was about to begin, in world of magic. After all, he was the heir of Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Not much Tom in this as Harry is mostly trying to get his life in order.

 **Chapter Two**

This manor was absolutely huge. It was made up of three floors. The top floor was the living chambers, each practically their own little apartment. The chambers were made up of a bedroom with a walk in closet and a bathroom, an office, a lounge, and a balcony. There were over a dozen chambers on that floor making the house very long. Under it was a game room which had a pool table and various arcade games (Slytherin said they were enchanted to prevent them from shorting out as most technology did when exposed to high levels of magic). On that same level was an in door pool, a wicked bowling alley run by magic, a lounge, and a huge library with ceiling high shelves of books. The books had been moved here from the Slytherin family home. Mister Slytherin didn't know much about his family so he had no idea what any of the books were. Below that was the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, another lounge, the garage, and a huge ball room. There was another underground floor that had a large basement / storage area, nice living quarters for the elves along with their own lounge, and most impressively of all it had a pretty wicked dungeon (It was another thing the Goblins insisted on), and a potions lab. Of course that wasn't the end of it. Mister Slytherin owned 500 acres of land... which Tom didn't get to see yet but the elves told him about everything on the property. The house was near the front of the property but the backyard had lots of playground equipment and some weird looking field for a sport Tom never heard of, a bike path, a Barn with flying animals of all kinds (Tom hadn't seen them yet but he was eager for it), a hen house, a pig pen, and another barn filled with sheep (where the elves would get the milk and wool), an other barn for cows (just because every farm needed cows), and there was also three large green houses (One for food, one for magical plants used in 'potions', and one for various fruit barring trees). Behind the property, and surrounding most of the city, was a huge forest that Slytherin said was filled with magical creatures! Most of the forest surrounding Hogsmeade had all kinds of magical creatures and their were magical barriers set up to keep them from leaving their forest.

Although Tom didn't have much time for exploring. They left not long after he had picked the Chambers he wanted, right to Mister Slytherin's that way he wouldn't get lost in this huge house. Since neither Tom nor Slytherin owned much they headed into town almost immediately after Twinkle got back with the coin purse. Well Twinkle worked on designing the uniform another elf named Jypsy accompanied them. There were five elves taking care of this huge place. Twinkle the Head Elf of course but then there was Jypsy, Mischief, Fancy, and Bowler. They all seemed really friendly and a little over excited.

As for the town it was just as amazing as the house. Jypsy explained that most noble families owned an estate at the town's edge that were all basically the size of their own but there were a lot of neighborhoods with much smaller homes in the town itself as well as a huge shopping area near the main entrance of the city.

Tom was in heaven and admittedly Harry was a little astonished as well. The town was nothing like Harry remembered it, or should he say nothing like it had been in his time. There weren't nearly this many neighborhoods in his timeline nor did any of the nobles live in the town and the shopping district wasn't a fourth as big. It still looked like a picture on a holiday greeting card with the snow and the old time buildings but it just looked so much more amazing. When he realized why he felt a tad sick. The little boy to his left. Harry heard stories about how much damage Voldemort had done to the wizarding world but it seemed the size of the entire town must have shrunk by over half. The only thing left of the town in Harry's time was some of the shops and only the people who owned them lived here.

"Isn't this amazing!" Tom grinned excitedly seeing the various vendors selling magical trinkets.

"Y-yeah" Harry stammered trying to recover from his revelation. Staring at the little boy it was so hard to imagine he would turn into. He looked so normal, a bouncing ball of energy, but thinking on the kid's life... the woman running the orphanage actually warned him not to adopt Tom because he was a 'troubled child' with 'freakishness about him'... the word 'freak' is what absolutely cemented the adoption. Harry's relatives had called him such all the time and when he was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry many of the students and staff alike worried he might he going dark. They often compared him to Voldemort and looking at the kid now it was easy to picture Harry himself becoming exactly like him. He saw so much of himself in this boy it scared him.

There was one difference and one difference only, Harry wanted to make sure the things that happened to him never happened to anyone else (it was the core element in what his friends called his 'saving people issues') but Tom... Tom wanted to make sure nothing happened to himself again. He destroyed his soul and sacrificed his mind to protect himself ironically. enough... both were far too extreme honestly. Harry cared more about helping others then himself because he didn't believe his own life to be worth that much where Voldemort wanted so badly to be important... probably because he didn't see himself as worth anything either. They had both been on the same path in life but when they got to their crossroad they chose opposite directions. Maybe they could chose a third path together.

"OH MY GOD!" Tom yelled as a boy about his age flew over head on a broom "He's flying! He's seriously flying! That's so bloody Wicked!"

Harry language but lightly chastised "Language" since that's what parents were suppose to do. Still he looked around the stores and brought them to the nearest Quidditch shop "You're going to love this" he grinned looking at all the brooms "These are enchanted to let kids fly"

Tom's eyes were huge "No bloody way" he shook his head

"Oh yes, Wizards even have games they can play on brooms..." Harry looked around and caught the shop keepers attention. The next thing he knew they were back outside flying around on their professional racing brooms. Tom was just as much a natural as Harry was

"This is incredible!" Tom yelled holding tight onto the broom as he did a loop.

They stopped at a few more stores to buy Tom some nice robes, toys, snake habitats and food, children's books, and various other things as well as buy himself so much needed things since he brought very little back to the past with him. Tom was laughing and smiling the whole time they were out but by the time they got home he could barely keep his eyes open. Jypsy unpacked all his new things in the boy's chambers as Harry tucked him into bed.

Just looking at Tom, how angelic he was in his sleep, Harry was determined to make sure the boy stayed this way.

###

The next day Harry yawned as he answered a knock at the door. A man in nice red robes with black trim and a top hat was standing in front of the door well Harry himself was still dressed in the adult sized Quidditch pajamas he bought for himself during their shopping trip.

"Errr, Lord Slytherin?" The man asked studying the boy with his messy black hair and his youthful face. The kid must barely be of age and yet this was the Lord of that most ancient house?

"Yeah?" the boy robbed 'sleepies' out of his eyes

"Errr, yes well, I am Mister Naberdak, understudy to Minister Bletchley. He request an audience"

The boy blinked "Why?"

Naberdak gaped but quickly regained himself "Lord Slytherin the goblins do not have the authority to reinstate your position on the board of governors. That seat has been empty for a thousand years, it cannot be so easily reclaimed"

"Board of-" Harry blinked as his sleepy head remembered one of the thousands of things the Goblins did to keep up the appearance of a lord moving back to the country. He should probably go through with it if he didn't want to draw attention "Right, I'll contact the case worker of my family vault and see when we can arrange a meeting with the board"

"The minister was hoping to meet you personally beforehand"

"Oh?"

"Well... with respect Lord Slytherin, you might not realize this but your family returning to Britain will have... varying reactions"

"Right" the name 'Slytherin' was bound to do that given that that particular founder was a psychopath who wanted to kill all things muggle "When does he want to see me?"

"Now if you are able"

Harry raised an eyebrow "Do I look like I'm ready to leave the house?"

The man blushed staring at Harry's pajamas "Right, this is rather important so perhaps after you dress?"

Harry rolled his eyes "Sure" opening up the door "Come on in, I'll be down in a few. Twinkle!" Harry yelled and the elf appeared in front of him in a puff of smoke. He was wearing a green robe with silver trim and the crest of Slytherin over his heart as well as a silver hat with a green feather in it (looking kind of like a pirates hat). The robe had long sleeves with the biceps being very tight and the forearms being pretty baggy but the bottom cut off at the upper thighs. The other elves wore similar outfits except the hat was a fez instead of the pirate hat (So Twinkle could show off he was the head elf probably) "Look after our guest for me and send Jypsy to wake up Tom and get him ready to leave"

"Yes Master Slytherin sir"

Harry nodded to his elf and went upstairs. When he came back down Tom was sitting in the living room across from the guest, his face bright red. He was nicely dressed in white dress robes with golden trim and his hair was neatly combed in a way any child would dread to be seen in.

Looking at the child Harry just shook his head and promised to make sure Jypsy was not so enthusiastic about helping get the boy ready next time.

###

Minister Bletchley was a rather plump man dressed in fancy purple robes with black trim, puffy black pants, and a pointy purple wizards hat. His vest was red and as well ad his neckerchief over a white dress shirt.

Harry glanced at Tom and realized the little boy was dressed more appropriately then himself. Harry was wearing a muggle suit over his black robe but despite that being the fashion of respectable wizards in the future it seemed they dressed much like someone out of a fantasy novel currently.

"Lord Slytherin" Minister Bletchley began "I appreciate you coming to see me on such short notice"

"Oh yes because I entirely had a choice in the matter" Harry glared "That was the reason you sent your personal assistant to my house at seven in the morning with a 'request' to meet not two seconds later and made me sit in your waiting room for two hours. I'm used to people playing games with me so you might try a little harder to be subtle about it next time"

The Minister's mouth dropped but he quickly recovered "Young man-"

"Just tell me what you want me to do, it's easier that way. You're obviously hoping to use 'Slytherin's return' to your advantage or you wouldn't have tried so hard in this little display of your power"

Minister Bletchley glared for a moment before answering "At least you behave like a lord even if you don't dress like one... yes Lord Slytherin I do need your help but obviously not in the way you are expecting. I would like to know your intentions. Why you have returned to this country after your family's self imposed exile? Why are you trying to reclaim a throne that has been left empty for a thousand years? Relations with muggles are difficult enough at the moment. I won't have any 'pure blood' hate speeches filling up the council room"

Harry... blinked before just staring at the man. He opened his mouth to respond before closing it, thinking hard. A minister that wasn't a bigot was a bit hard to swallow but if it was true Harry probably shouldn't have decided to hate the guy before talking with him. Suddenly Harry got an overly large desire to laugh. He tried to fight it but it just bursted out "You might want to consider doing a bit more research on someone before summoning them to your office" Harry grinned as the Minister stared at him like he had two heads "So let me explain and you'll see why it's so funny. First off I'm a half blood so it be a bit insane to hate all muggles considering my mother was muggle born. My parents were murdered by some psycho pure blood who loved to make those 'hate speeches' you were talking about so I was raised by my muggle relatives in a muggle neighborhood and didn't even know magic was real until I got my letter to a magic school. Then previously mentioned psychopath attempted to kill me every year during my school days until the man gained enough support to let him destroy our ministry and plunge our island into war. I, being a Slytherin, was expected to end it despite my age and turned into a child soldier. Obviously since I'm not dead I managed to do it by some miracle. My life was destroyed by 'pure blood hate speeches' so you'll find I'm unlikely to make them... or tolerate them"

Minister Bletchley stared at him a moment "Then perhaps you'll appreciate what I'm trying to do here. I was hoping to open up a day school in Hogsmeade, one that would bring in muggle children early to get them better adjusted to wizarding society. The largest complaints about muggle borns is they don't understand our ways. A day school would also help wizarding children better understand the new muggle sciences that have been discovered and heighten muggle awareness. I'm making the school mandatory for all wizarding families" he looked over at Tom

Harry smiled ruffling the boy's hair "I think it be a great place for little Tommy. I'd even be willing to donate money to build the school and gather supplies" the ministers eyes widened "Anonymously" Harry added

"It... it might be best if you let that be publicly known. It would greatly help my campaign if it was public knowledge that the heir of Slytherin was in favor of this"

Harry sighed sitting back "I guess I could do that but I prefer to avoid the public spotlight"

"Understandable but this is for a good cause"

Harru nodded "I'll contact the goblins. They'll give you all the money you need to build a large school. It won't be as grand as Hogwarts but it will do, plus this way you don't have to get approval from the board for the funds" as the minister choked Harry rolled his eyes "I have a lot of money and nothing to spend it on. At least this way it is going to a good cause"

"I'll reinstate the Slytherin line on the board of governors immediately"

Harry groaned "I wasn't attempting to bribe you"

"I realize that Lord Slytherin but I believe you would be a powerful friend to have on the board"

After they got everything for the school in order and Harry was told the days the board would meet he left feeling a tad... confused. If this Minister was attempting to fix relations between wizards and muggle, even having a few ideas for incorporating muggle science and technology into everyday life for wizards, how come none of this have happened in the future. It couldn't have been Voldemort's fault since Tom was not even old enough to go to Hogwarts... Harry froze realizing Voldemort wasn't the first Dark Lord to strike in the last few decades.

Grindlewald, he had helped the Nazis and even supplied them with magical artifacts... he also told Hitler where to find wizards. According to Dumbledore Grindlewald used Hilter as some kind of puppet master. Muggles dropping bombs in Britain was bound to hit a few wizards homes. A global war where wizards were once again being hunted and enslaved by muggles right at a time when wizards were teaching their children tolerance... that would only serve to amplify the tragedy all the more. Wizards would never trust muggles again. Harry had to find a way to fix this. It was a pivotal moment that would either turn wizards into the bigoted closed minded fools he knew or a more accepting society that he longed for... Harry couldn't just sit back. He had to do something. He would actually need that seat on the Board of Governors. Lucky for him the ministrer had the authority to give, reinstate, or take away chairs from anyone. There would be political backlash from just giving the Slytherin family back their seat without consulting the governors but it was done.

###

Harry left Tom to his own devices well he went to Hogwarts. If he was going to fix the future that was the place to start but if things went wrong he wasn't about to risk a child. He sent an owl ahead to the Headmaster, as that was only polite, explaining that he was a new Lord on the Board of Governors and would be reclaiming some property his family left at the school. He wrote it was an urgent matter that needed to be taken care of immediately. The man quickly responded with a request to set up an appointment later that week Harry responded by saying he would be in the man's office in ten minutes. Yes rather rude but he could hardly leave that thing in there.

The Headmaster, Armando Dippet, was an elderly man but dressed himself more dignified then Harry's headmaster Dumbledore ever had. The man was dressed in classic black teachers robes. He was sitting at his desk with an annoyed expression but obviously trying not to show it. This was a man used to dealing with the whims of Governors.

Dippet was a tad interested to meet the Lord Slytherin, after he checked with the Ministry and found out that the Heir of Slytherin legitimately had returned. He could just imagine the front page of tomorrows paper but still for him to just walk into Hogwarts so last minute with barely a heads up? He could take a guess at what type of Lord this Slytherin was.

"Forgive the urgency of this but I couldn't in good conscious ignore it" Harry explained not taking a seat. He wanted to just explain the situation before handling it.

"What, may I ask, is the issue?" asked the Headmaster

"You have a Basilisk on campus"

Dippet's eyes grew wide "T-that is not possible. We have wards insuring no creatures from the forest can get in"

"This didn't come from the forest" Harry explained "The Basilisk was left here... by my ancestor. I'm sure you have heard of the Chamber of Secrets?"

Dippet stared "That is a myth"

"Would I be here if it was a myth"

"Myself and every Headmaster before be have spent decades each searching for it"

"It can only be found by a Parseltongue and I already know were the door is hidden" Harry explained "Just inform the teachers incase something goes wrong. I'll retrieve it myself"

"O-of course... are you sure you won't need help"

"Well... there is one thing" Spotting the hat used to sort children into their houses Harry picked it up and pulled out the sword of Gryffindor. He gently put the hat back and gave his thanks getting an "You're welcome" from it. Mister Dippet stared in shock that the Heir of Slytherin was someone worthy of retrieving the sword from its magic binds as the young man left the room.

Harry made his way to the girls bathroom and approached the 'broken' faucet with a snake on the tap "Open" he commanded in Parseltongue and the wall moved out of the way revealing a long drop. He pulled his broom from out of his coin purse, extension charms were so useful, and climbed on. He slowly floated down the hole and approached another wall. Repeating his command it again opened.

Flying in he heard a sound that chilled his bones but not for the reason he would have expect. It was the sound of weeping. Flying in Harry saw a giant snake, but not as big as he would have expected. It was about the size of a full grown boa. It was beside a far larger snake that lay limply on the floor, completely void of life.

"W-what... what happened?" Harry asked setting down

The smaller snake looked up and for a second Harry remembered looking into a Basilisk's eyes was an instant death but strangely but strangely when their eyes met nothing happened. Was it too young? "S-speaker? Y-you came! Please, help Mummy!"

Harry dent down and touched the giant snake. It was well over thirty feet with the head the size of a small car... but it was dead. Harry couldn't figure it out. There had only been one Basilisk down here before... the skin? Harry remembered the first time he was down here he thought he saw the shedded skin of a giant snake but... it was so dark down here. Could that have actually been a corpse? That meant... Looking down at the small Basilisk, a child... it had been down here by itself for 50 years in Harry's time. It's only company it's mother's corpse.

"I'm sorry" Harry lightly touched the young Basilisk's head, petting it softly. The small thing began to cry, cuddling into Harry's chest for comfort.

Once the young Basilisk had calmed down it insisted on showing Harry something.

They went further into the chamber, into a door hidden in a statue, inside... was amazing. It was a laboratory of some kind filled with books and potions ingredients and cauldrons. On a pedestal in the center of the book shelves was a book titled 'The Diary of Salazar Slytherin' but... it was written in Parseltongue. All the books were written in Parseltongue. Just like with his ability to speak it Harry didn't know why he understood it he just did. There was a piece of parchment on the diary reading "To My Heir" picking it up and Harry read the parchment "You have discovered my private laboratory inside Hogwarts. Although I have not parted from my friends in the best of circumstances I hope my family shell one day return. I leave my most trusted companions, Artemis and Slither, to look after the school and all it's inhabitants. They will protect it above all else. To you I leave a task as well. Study these tomes. Learn the magic they possess and use that to do some good in this world. My friends might not understand the necessity of that good but I hope my heir can persuade them or their descendants"

"Artemis and... Slither?" Harry blinked looking at the young one "So there were two big snakes?"

The little nodded sadly "My parents. I... I never met our Master Slytherin but they would tell me stories of a kind generous man who only wanted to make the world a better place. He got in an argument with the other founders of this school on how to do that and eventually he left, trusting my parents to protect the students here"

"... wh-what happened to you're father?"

"There was a tunnel when I was a hatchling. It used to lead into the forbidden forest where my parents would hunt for food but... when the roof caved my father was under it and my mother... she slowly starved. She would gather what she could for me, mostly rats, but she ate none for herself... so that I could survive"

"Any mother would have done the same" Harry assured thinking of what people told him when he brought up his parents dying for him "Come" Harry flicked his wand to shrink everything in the room and mass levitated them all into his coin purse "We need to go"

"Go?" The serpent puzzled

"You've sacrificed enough for this school and with the Tunnel gone you'd just end up starving yourself when you get big enough where rats can't sustain you. You're coming home with me"

###

Tom sat in the library reading one of the stories. Today had been a mixture of boring and horrific. Getting woken up and forcibly... bathed by the elf had been humiliating but then the elf dressed him like he was a three year old and neatly combed his hair in an embarrassing style. Then he had to sit quietly well Mister Slytherin talked to the Minister of Magic, who was apparently the guy in charge of all the Wizards in Britain. He wasn't really sure what happened there but he did learn a few interesting things about Mister Slytherin. The guy was not only a Lord, a legitimate lord with an important position in wizarding government, but also some kind of war hero. That's the type of leader people needed, someone who got right into the fight. It sounded like something right out of an old adventure story.

"Tom!" Mister Slytherin yelled coming into the room.

"Over here!" Tom yelled back

Mister Slytherin quickly found him but the boy was too engrossed in his book to look up "What you reading?"

"Just some silly science fiction thing. This guy goes back in time and apparently that results in his favorite author never becoming an author so none of his great books exist"

Mister Slytherin got a strange look on his face, not that Tom saw it "Yeah apparently going back in time can ruin a lot of stuff. This guy really messes up the timeline because without those stories to inspire people society evolves in a completely different way and other artists who were inspired by this guy never occurred either. He's trying to repair it. Typical science fiction you know but it's got some good jokes and it doesn't take it's too seriously... Lord Slytherin?" Tom looked over at the young man and his eyes widened seeing a huge green snake on his shoulders.

"Call me Harry" The man insisted "This is my new friend, Salazar" He took the snake off and put him on the chair "He's a Basilisk, so be careful, looking in his eyes can instantly kill anyone"

"It doesn't work on Speakers" Said Salazar "And my parents did teach me what I need to know about controlling that power"

"Wicked" Tom grinned, he loved snakes

"Now remember Sal" said Harry "No eating anything unless your told it's okay by the elves... and DEFINITELY no eating of elves or people, got it"

"Yes Master" Salazar bowed his head

"Alright I got to go, the elves will bring you guys your lunch shortly"

Tom asked "Where you going?"

"To make sure all my favorite stories still get written"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Please don't expect such quick updates from me very often, I'm just on a roll with this one.

 **Chapter Three**

Tom sat in the library, this time reading one of Lord Slytherin's... Harry's, comic books. Harry bought a muggle, that means 'none magic person' the boy had learned, company. Two of them in fact. He bought comic book companies called 'Marvel' and 'Detective Comics' and renamed it 'Paradox Unleashed', probably because of how much time travel was in many of the stories. They were absolutely great and the best thing was all the comics existed in the same universe, usually different planets or time periods but typically the same galaxy. He then... cheated. Harry used a spell to transfer everything in his head into comic book format and was going to publish them all at once in large books but when his CEO saw them he managed to convince Harry to let their staff break up the stories and draw them out for at least a hundred issues each. That had been an AMAZING idea. The comics had a lot more character development and action scenes and even a few new fun adventures Harry hadn't thought of but the staff had. However the comic books were receiving a bit of controversy in the muggle world has they were promoting tolerance for homosexuals, people of different religions, even taking a big risk and saying segregation and any form of racism was bad. Tom noticed wizards were barely aware of those issues, at least when they involved other humans, but for muggles these were dangerous ideas. For crying out loud some of the comics had interracial couples! Some even had interspecies with aliens or something, wizards understood those better as humans marrying other sentient creatures was extremely frowned on. The stories even had tons of lessons parents tried to teach their kids like good manners, don't be a bully, don't lie, be a good person, blah blah blah, but that's the thing. Kids didn't read them for the morals or ethical debates. Those were actually really subtle, mostly showing and not having the characters just say something is bad. No what got kids reading them were the stories, epic fantasy journeys, cosmic space adventures, thrilling mysteries, and best of all a whole new genre SUPERHEROES. People with amazing powers who fought crime and saved lives. Tom's favorite were the X-Men, people who were born different and shunned for it. Of course what made these guys different is they were born with superpowers. They had amazing gifts that the world feared and hated. They pretty much represented every minority on the planet including wizards.

A lot of muggles in high positions were trying to get Harry's comics banned all over the world (as he had set up printing factories all over the world and was selling his stories in every country in every language) but all that resulted in was Tom realizing just how much money Harry had. Harry was worth billions in wizard money which amounted to bloody TRILLIONS in pounds. Before Slytherin arrived no one even conceived of those numbers. He said this is because he was the last heir of what was once a huge family that was extremely wealthy and powerful all owning global industries in the wizarding world (which Harry sold to the Goblins). So with all those other lines gone he inherited everything... Harold Slytherin had enough money to support his own country and he was using that to make sure kids kept reading his comics. Strangely enough he was actually making money even with all the personal attacks. These really were great stories.

Lots of wizard children were reading the comics too despite them being a muggle product. Harry got help from the Minister to promote them as a means of improving ideas about muggles. A lot of the characters in these stories were muggles or got superpowers through science instead of magic. In the months since these comics came to the world wizard children started using stray sticks and pretending they were swords instead of wands.

The clothes Harry's company sold were really popular among wizard children as well. They were designed in an already popular fashion for wizard kids, similar to the short robes Tom's elves wore. Only these robes had large images on the back and interesting patterns on the front. Harry's company made lots of designs of the comic book characters. Tom saw a lot of kids his age dressed in those short robes and even had some of the clothes himself, although he found it a bit embarrassing to show that much leg and typically wore a pair of muggle shorts with them. The outfit Tom had wore when he met the Minister, Jypsy had explained, were formal dress robes and meant only for special occasions and not for playing outside. Too bad cause those looked really wicked. Harry had started a clothing line selling both muggle and wizard clothes as well as toys, lunch boxes, snacks, and such. They weren't selling too terribly well in the muggle world as it is the forties and with how closed minded parents were they didn't let their kids play with Harry's stuff. Most muggle kids bought the comic books, read them, then threw them away before going home so their parents wouldn't find out about it but you couldn't really do that with toys and clothes. The objects being 'forbidden' making them all the more desirable by muggle kids. However wizard children collected the merchandise in large numbers with their parents encouraging it. They were things made by a respectable wizard after all and didn't have nearly the same level of controversy as they did for muggles. None of the toys or projects moved like other wizarding toys, as they were mass produced by and for muggles, but the shop keepers in wizarding towns or districts sold the enchantments for a little extra.

Tom was the first to get the top of the line toys with the enchantments plus the comics whenever they came out. Mister Slytherin gave him this amazing home, gave him a huge allowance of ten Galleons a week, bought him tons of presents, and so many other great things. This was the dream life every orphan wanted. He was just... he thought it be different having a dad. It been five months since he moved in with Mister Slytherin, since his own name was changed from Tom Riddle to Tomas Slytherin (A much cooler name then 'Riddle')... he was happy but he also felt kind of... lonely. He didn't understand it. He did see Mister Slytherin, Harry, ever day but it didn't feel right.

Harry was often working and didn't pay that much attention to Tom. They did occasionally fly in the backyard but for the most part Tom was alone with the elves. Harry often encouraged Tom to go outside and play with the neighbor kids, usually because Tom asked him to play and he was too busy, but... that was just awful. All the neighbors kept trying to suck up to him because of who his adoptive father was and the ones that weren't sucking up were teasing him for growing up in a muggle orphanage. He really should have known better then to mention being an orphan but the kids looked at him funny when he addressed Harry by name. They didn't even believe he could really talk to snakes or that he was a real descendant of Slytherin like Harry. The kids claimed he was lying because the odds of the Heir of Slytherin just happening to walk into a muggle pet shop and finding another snake speaker was unimaginable. Okay yeah it was a bit odd but maybe he just saw the shop and decided to talk to the snakes. Maybe that's a thing with Parseltongues. Tom went into every pet shop he could find to talk to all the different snakes before finding Gobbler. Gobbler agreed with him the other kids were jerks... Anyway that meant Tom was by himself a lot. He got Mister Slytherin's work was important. The guy wasn't just running his own international corporation he was also attending board meeting with the other governors, working on not just improving how wizards view muggles but also trying to get more rights for magical beings, setting up powerful wards on wizard homes to better protect against muggle weapons and set up better muggle repellent spells (The comics also showing adult wizards the type of damage guns and bombs could do and theoretical weapons like nukes and Harry had managed to get the board to agree to spend better funding on wars against such weapons and placing them on every wizard's home in the country), as well as reading the books of their ancestor Salazar Slytherin. What he did was really important and... kept him very busy.

Tom looked around the library. He really shouldn't feel this way but he couldn't help it. He had everything he ever wanted, even things he didn't know he wanted, but he was missing one important thing... a dad. It was stupid, really stupid, but he just thought being adopted and being part of a family would be different.

He didn't even know why he came down here. All his comics were up in his chambers on bookshelves that lined the walls of his private lounge (well most of them as there was the sliding glass door leading to a balcony with his giant snake habitat on the same wall). The office of his chamber had been turned into a play room with all his amazing toys on shelves and in toy boxes with extension charms on them. All he was doing was sitting in the library but he had just as nice chairs and tables in his lounge. It wasn't like he would actually see Harry in here since the man was always working in his office (where he kept all his books from Salazar Slytherins lab as well as the original drafts of his comics before they were turned into series).

"Is Young Master Tommy excited for tomorrow?" Tom looked over at Jypsy who, as usual, was nearby. Harry had basically appointed that elf as Tom's nanny. Thankfully after Harry talked with him the elf hadn't tried to bath him and now trusted Tom to dress himself and comb his own hair. Although the elf did occasionally fuss over what clothes the boy picked and often made him change (mostly not to soil his good robes).

"Huh?" Tom blinked

"For school Young Master Tommy" the elf reminded

"Right" Tom groan "School..." They had finished building the school months ago but the minister had decided not to bring kids in immediately and instead wait until the following school year began. The year had almost been over so it didn't make a whole lot of sense to make kids change schools for the last few months "Can I wear my dress robes?"

Jypsy fluttered a bit "Young Master Tommy should only be wearing his dress robes at formal events, balls, or meetings with important people. This be a day school. They not be giving students uniforms at all"

"So... yes?" Tom tried but shrunk back at the look he was getting. That was the look the elf got on his face when he was about to give Tom a tongue lashing for his 'silliness'. It was better then the actual lashings the elf gave. Apparently getting spanked by your elf nanny was pretty common place for young wizards. Tom had the good fortune to be present when one of the kids who was picking on him got caught by their nanny and was given a hiding right there in the park. Right there on his bare bum in front of all the other kids. Unfortunately when Tom came home, drenched in mud after being pushed in a puddle, and trailing mud all over the house Jypsy had had a little talk with Harry. Tom had lied and said he'd been playing in the mud and, although the man clearly didn't like the idea and felt more then a little awkward, he gave Jypsy permission to spank Tom for being inconsiderate of the elves. Up until that point Harry relied a lot on Jypsy for taking care of Tom but that's when Jypsy became his official nanny elf.

Tom was beyond embarrassed when Jypsy brought him to his room, took off all his clothes to be washed, and bent him over his lap. The boy cried and kicked as his bottom was horribly assaulted by a slipper. It wasn't the worst spanking he got and it was nice that Jypsy had given him a hug when it was over but it was just unimaginably embarrassing that he got spanked by a creature that wasn't even a meter tall. Then Tom had to stand naked in the corner with his hands on his head for thirty minutes before Jypsy let him out and sent him to the bath.

Honestly Jypsy was more of a father then Mister Slytherin. Jypsy was really strict but he could be fun to and spent lots of time with Tom. Although he had other elf-ly duties around the house his priority was Tom... at least the boy was someone's priority. Lots of rich kids were raised by the nanny so it's just a consequence of such a lifestyle.

"Honestly... no. I'd rather not go" Tom admitted

"School can be fun" Jypsy encouraged "You'll learn the basics which will one day help you be a great wizard"

"Great Wizard? Jypsy we won't be learning any magic til after Primary school" Tom rolled his eyes and Jypsy smiled

"Young Master Tommy's magical core has not stabilized yet" Tom rolled his eyes again at that reminder "It be harmful to practice magic right now, but Jypsy heard tell the school will teach other things"

Tom gave a suspicious look "Like what?"

"Potions" Jypsy smiled as Tom's eyes widened "Herbology, care of magic creatures. You'll be reading lots on them to have a better grasp when you start working hands on at Hogwarts"

Tom grinned, some of the kids might complain they would only get to study that stuff out of a book but Tom loved learning. Sitting in the classroom listening to a lecture wasn't his problem. It was dealing with the other kids.

###

The next day Tom moped as walked to school. It was hard not to notice it since it was a large modern style skyscraper in the middle of a medieval village with giant words on the top reading "Slytherin Primarily School". The school wasn't that far from the main floo network of the town, a big hub in town square filled with outdoor fireplaces that could be used in combination with a magical powder to transport people great distances in seconds. Tom had never flooed before but all the muggle borns would have to. Harry said the elves who worked at the school were being trusted to guide the muggle born students through the floo and walk them to the school. At least on the first day anyway as after the kids were shown what to do they were going to be trusted to do it themselves. Each elf would gather all the muggle borns in their assigned neighborhood and bring them to the floo hub hidden in that neighborhood. Harry had talked the board into setting up floo hubs in every neighborhood across Britain since muggles couldn't use them anyway so they would be good for emergency evacuations as well as everyday use. It seemed that although Harry liked muggles he was obviously terrified of them. It was like he expected a war to break out or something. Anyway Elves walking through a muggle neighborhood wasn't as risky as you might imagine as they could cast spells over themselves to appear human.

As Tom walked to school he began to spot other children. Many wizards raised like himself, however new he was too it, and some groups of muggle borns following an elf. He got uncomfortably close to one of the muggle born groups, not that he had a problem with Muggle borns as he was practically one himself but he didn't like people in general... or rather they didn't like him.

"Cool coat" One of the boys, an older ten year old, said seeing the image on Tom's back of Goku riding his golden cloud in the sky

"Thanks"

"So what dicks do you prefer? Black or brown?"

Tom gaped at the boy

"Black definitely" Another boy walked over but he was dressed in wizarding clothing, a Star Wars themed robe "Sooooo much bigger" obviously not understanding that they weren't just talking about sex like they knew anything about it. Another thing Tom noticed about wizard parents, they had sex talks really really early on and made sure their kids didn't get in any stupid trouble about it.

The muggle born scowled "Everyone knows that anyone who reads that garbage is a homo $ &# lover"

The wizard boy blinked looking at Tom "Does he speak English?"

"They're derogatory turns used to insult people in same sex relationships and of different racial backgrounds" Tom explained to the wizard, using smart sounding words to make the muggle born look dumber.

The wizard blinked "Are muggles really that backwards? It's not just in the comics?"

"Their pretty primitive creatures" Tom nodded "Honestly a lot of the stories Mister Slytherin writes show muggles as a lot more open minded then they actually are"

"Wow" The wizard pondered

"Why don't you fairies go hump each other and level me alone" the older boy said as he ironically tried to make them pay attention to him again.

Tom rolled "Oh you aren't going to last a day in our world. Most wizards are bisexual and frankly don't give a damn about the various human races as long as they can do magic. You're parents and their backwards beliefs are lower on the evolutionary chain then field rats in our eyes and your just slightly better. Merlin I feel dirty just standing next to you, you filthy mudblood" if there was one thing Tom could do it was tear people apart. Not with his fist of course as he had lost every fight he'd gotten into but he knew just what to say to shatter a bully's pride. He knew he was about to get his arse kicked, he'd been through this enough times, but he'd do his best to humiliate the guy punching him. He didn't really get where he came up with the insult 'mudblood' but it did sound really insulting and wouldn't get him in as much trouble as saying a real curse word.

The wizard boy laughed as the muggle born growled. The older boy slammed his fist into Tom's gut. Tom's legs gave out and he collapsed in s heap on the ground. Tom yelped and glared angrily at the boy, wishing with all of his might that HE was the one in pain. Suddenly the older boy collapsed and started screaming. He rolled around clawing at him own skin.

Tom gaped standing up and trying to calm himself down when he realized this was accidental magic. When the older boy stopped and just lay their panting Tom tried to use it to his advantage, to make sure the boy never picked on him again "What do you thing this is? One of your little muggle holes? We're wizards asswipe! You might be bigger and stronger then me but I've got more magic in my pinky then your entire mudblood body!"

The boy stared at Tom with... fear. Tom's stomach twisted, and not from the earlier punch. He wasn't the bad guy. Tom was just defending himself against a bully! Why was the guy looking at him like that, the jerk had started it!

"That's enough!" the elf leading the group of muggle borns called. He'd been too far up front and everything happened so fast the elf didn't notice what was happening until after things got out of hand "Yous are bringing shame to Merlin, behaving like that. Nettle is to be bringing you both to the headmaster as soon as we reach the school"

Tom groaned but the group went back to following the elf. The older boy, and most of the muggle borns, were staying as far away from Tom as possible but the wizard boy was grinning and happily walking beside him.

"Pretty wicked bluff" said the wizard "I don't think anyone but a mudblood would have fallen for that" he snickered "Soooo... what is a 'mudblood'?"

"Beats me, just a random word I made up on the spot" Tom admitted and the wizard boy snorted with laughter.

"Wicked, the meat head couldn't seem to tell. I was sure you were in for an arse whooping. Lucky your magic flaired up and he's too stupid to know accidental magic can't be controlled"

Tom smiled a bit "I got that kind of luck"

"Right" The wizard grinned extending his hand "Akatosh Malfoy"

Tom hesitantly took it "Tomas Slytherin"

The boy's eyes widened "You're Slytherin's ward!? No wonder you were so keen on getting your arse beat over comic books... too bad your dad will probably skin you when he finds out about all that anti muggle stuff you were saying"

Tom groaned "Oh Merlin you don't think the elf will tell?"

"He's an elf of course he'll rat us out to the grownups, it's what they do"

Tom moaned in despair and Akatosh offered him sympathetic pats on the back "With all that 'pro muggle' and "muggle born awareness' stuff he's been doing he'll skin me for sure. I didn't actually MEAN any of it. I was just trying to get under the guy's skin and embarrass him"

"Not the smartest thing too do with a bully"

"I've found it's the best thing"

###

Tom sat with his head low as he was lectured by the Headmaster. The stupid elf had, in fact, ratted him out but unfortunately the elf only caught Tom's little speech at the end and saw nothing else. This meant the Headmaster thought TOM was the bully, a wizard picking on a poor defenseless muggle born who was completely ignorant of their world. The man seemed to forget Tom had only been in the wizarding himself for a few months. Most of the things he knew about wizarding culture he read in the same book that the Minister had issued to all the Muggle born children when they were invited to this school. That stupid boy had all summer to read it just like Tom yet the Headmaster was making excuses for him and not the 'half blood' who should know better. The older boy wasn't even here. The Headmaster sent him to the medi witch to get checked out.

"Tomas," The Headmaster Obito Orpington glared "You're guardian has gone to great lengths to improve our relations with Muggles and muggle borns. Some may say he is the very reason this school exist. It would have taken the minister years to convince the board to hand over the funds. I do not believe he would be so pleased to hear his ward was referring to muggle neighborhoods has 'holes' and calling muggle borns 'mudblood',"

"It's just a made up word!" Tom defended "It doesn't mean anything, I swear!"

The headmaster stared at him suspiciously "Be that as it may it does not sound like a word reflecting the 'tolerance' your guardian has been trying to teach"

Tom gulped "A-are you going to c-cane me?"

The headmaster stared at him a moment "No Tom I'm not. Although what you did is serious I don't believe name calling and a flair of accidental magic is enough to warrant the cane"

Tom sighed with relief

"I think the hiding your father will give you after he receives my owl will be more then sufficient" Tom groaned in despair "However the school does need to assign you some kind of punishment... I'll send a note to your teacher and you'll be restricted from recess for the day where you will wrote lines of 'I will not embarrass this school nor my father by insulting muggles or muggle borns again', is that understood?"

"Yes Headmaster"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Harry... was an idiot. He'd hadn't even thought about what it would mean publishing all those stories before they were supposed to come out. The 90s had far different cultural norms and even a different mindset then the 40s. Having Black superheroes, people who were obviously intelligent and meant to be someone for kids of every age and race to look up to, was no big deal but the civil rights movement hadn't even happened yet. At the same time the stories he grew up with showed women working and honestly the idea of a 'strong independent woman' was a popular fad in the 90s with the woman often being the hero and the guy has her damsel she needed to save all the time. People were even promoting tolerance for same sex couples in some. For fuck's sake Harry hadn't even thought of the consequences of exposing the 90s mindset to the 40s!

It didn't matter that Harry's comics didn't actually try to change anyone's minds about cultural taboos. All these stories treated these ideas like they were commonplace because they were in the 90s, but right now at this point in the timeline bigotry was what was socially accepted. It was thoughts like 'tolerance' that was taboo. Blacks AND women were sometimes shown VOTING in these stories. Kids of every race were seen in every school (Like with the Magic School Bus comics). Harry was fighting the civil rights movement long before it was supposed to happen and not just for people of different race but gender, religion, and even sexual orientation. Most of the governments around the world were claiming he was trying to pollute the minds of the next generation which you know what, HE WAS. Now that the ideas were out, that someone dared mass produce them in media, he had to make sure they didn't die. Who the hell knew what kind of world they would live in if these ideas got squashed now. They might never come back!

Merlin Harry had gone to America to be interviewed by black newspapers and magazines and was all over everything. He had accidentally made himself the face of the civil rights movement across the entire planet! FOR MUGGLE AND WIZARDS! If his company fell through it would be a huge blow to the idea of 'equality'.

He had spent over a billion pounds a month making sure the comics weren't banned. He had to pay to open his own stores just to sell his comics (and merchandise) in every city in the world as no one was willing to risk selling them in their own stores. The shops were usually placed in neighborhoods with a large number of minorities (as they were safer there) with the upstairs being a nicely sized house for the shopkeeper and their family along with 24/7 bodyguards to protect them. At the same time Harry had to sell the comics to white kids too, as regardless of how horrible it was no one would care if only the minorities were reading them, so he had to pay for each story to have armored cars and more bodyguards to sell comics outside of playgrounds in white neighborhoods.

This wasn't supposed to happen, these were just good stories. All he was trying to do was make sure these good stories were told but the world he showed them to saw them as a threat not because of the stories themselves (which rarely ever mentioned these controversies) but because they SHOWED it. Most kids didn't even pickup on the things their parents were talking about!

Harry sighed rubbing his head. Well he was fighting for all these things in the muggle world he was also fighting for equality in the wizarding world on the board of governors. He had gotten laws passed by BRIBING the other lords. At least he only spent a few million in bribes so far. He set laws for the protection of magical creatures and their way of life. He made it so people couldn't fire or refuse to hire someone because of their affliction (which meant jobs for werewolve and vampires). He had set up anti discrimination laws. He set down laws regarding the treatment of elves and also made it so instead of giving them clothes to free them elves would instead wear collars to indicate their 'loyal servitude'. If the elf's master removed the collar the elf was free. Harry had arranged meetings between the elves and the ministry and made sure all this was acceptable to them. Elves were now not only allowed but expected to wear proper clothes and many owners had taken to assigning their elves matching uniforms. Harry tried to get the elves days off as well but they blatantly said no to that. Working for their master gave them joy and days off would actually depress them strangely enough. He made laws allowing wizards to bring their muggle spouses or squid children to live in Hogsmeade but the law was only applied to immediate family members. He even built (with his own money) a large apartment complex in Hogsmeade for free housing and convinced the board to pay for it's maintenance. He also built luxury apartments in Hogsmeade and was trying to rent those out (although they were mostly empty right now Harry knew they would help give Wizards a place to go when World War Two happened). He even convinced the ministry to open up a magical university for further education after Hogwarts, the first of it's kind in Britain. It even taught muggle fields of study. As the education was now the Primary School in Hogsmeade would attempt to teach students everything they needed to know from preschool through high school in just a few short years. Many private schools in the muggle world could successfully do this as younger children could absorb knowledge far more easily then adults realised. Then the kids would go to Hogwarts and focus purely on learning magic at the end of which they would go to the university and study higher levels of everything they learned in both Hogwarts and Primary school. In addition a special school was built deep into the Forbidden Forest and was connected to Hogsmeade by a road. During Harry's campaign for werewolf rights be brought up the fact that one of his godfathers was a werewolf and was one of the kindest, gently, men he knew but after his parents died the government refused to allow his godfather to take him in or even have contact with him until he was old enough to study magic. As Harry made it clear that he would refuse to allow things like that to happen anymore he had been approached by a werewolf after he actually managed to get them rights. It was brought to his attention that werewolves actually could be taught how to control their curse but the ministry had made it illegal hundreds of years ago on the premise that werewolved would be a greater threat to wizards if this was allowed. Harry got the law removed and set up a school to safely teach Werewolves how to transform at will and thereby resist transforming during the phases of the moon. The school not only taught them how to transform but also taught them how to control it. As a safety measures wards were set up to not only keep the creatures of the forest out but keep transformed werewolves inside. Obviously he made sure that if they weren't transformed they could come and go as they pleased. He also cleared out some of the forest so that the town could have a lot of room to grow but replanted the tree on the other side of the forest to preserve it for magical creatures (which also meant refitting the wards around the forest). The Market Distract of Hogsmeade was greatly extended by adding a large muggle style Mall but not many new shops had opened up inside it beyond his comic book store.. which was the size of a two story department store and sold a lot more then comic books (such as toys, trading cards, table top games like Dungeons and Dragons and board games based on the comics, sweets, and clothes in popular wizarding styles). In order to preserve the beauty of Hogsmeade but at the same time modernize it a factory district was opened up in an unnoticeable corner. He was slowly turning Hogsmeade into an actual city instead of a town.

Harry sighed, the company was in the red... deep into the red. He was paying for everything out of his own pocket. Yes he had Trillions but at this rate he was going to lose it all. He had enough money to run a country and effectively that was what he was doing, only he was at war with every country on the planet. His personal vault had also effectively become the treasury of The British Wizarding World with how much money he was donating to the Ministry to pay for all the projects he was having them do. Otherwise they would have to raise taxes. The Ministry got all their taxes from sales so that was high enough as it was. At this rate even with his fortune he'd be destitute in five years. Harry had spoken to the goblins and found a way to reduce the cost of running his company. He had to fire all his staff around the world, including the bodyguards, and bought a literal army of elves who used magic to make them look human. Anti violence wards were set up in the shops and it's surrounding property. This had been really expensive to do but since he wouldn't have to pay salaries anymore and the wards made sure no one got hurt and no damage could be done to the store he'd be saving a lot of money in the long run. He also opened up a Factory in Hogsmeade where all his merchandise was mass produced by elves. The building may be the size of an average muggle factory but inside it went on for miles. One of the floors of the factory was turned into a magical indoor farm like the one they had in Hogwarts. This farm was used to make all the snacks his shops sold as well as provide good food for his elves around the world which cut cost as well. He had closed all his factories around the world and opened up floo networks in each of his stores which had a direct link to his Hogsmeade factory, again saving him a lot of money this time in shipping. Other wizarding businesses in countries the world over had an all elf staff and were just charged a larger business tax by the magical government, who in turn used that money to hide what was going on from the muggles. The tax wasn't that bad honestly. Harry's company was still deeply in the red, far deeper in fact after doing all this, but his goblin account assured him his company would start seeing profits in a few years time if he kept the customers interested. Even if the company was no longer weighing him down he was still paying for many of the Minister's, as well as his own, ideas for making Wizarding Britain a better place.

Once his company became stable he would be fine but until then he had to start being careful how much money he spent. He was doing a lot for the wizarding and recently he started donating money to help civil rights movements all over the world. Honestly once his company started turning a profit he'd probably be using that money as his vault would be close to empty. The Goblins convinced him to give himself a salary but since he was paying for everything out of his own pocket right now he was effectively not actually gaining anything at the moment. However when the company did get itself in the black, when Harry's vault would be far emptier, he would still be fairly rich just not insanely so.

It didn't really matter if he lost all his money as long as the company could survive his own bankruptcy. Luckily the Ministry didnt reposess houses or land. The elves had a nifty little spell they could cast on his livestock that made the animals breed and age more rapidly, and another one for making plants bare fruit more regularly, so he would still be able to eat with his nice little farm. All that would make it so Harry could survive the hard times ahead until his company managed to show a large profit but once it did he'd be fine again... Jypsy had suggested putting a charm on Tom's clothes so they would grow with the boy and he could still give him toys and comics from his company even if he couldn't buy other things but... Tom deserved to have nice things. Harry had nothing growing up and wanted to make sure Tom never felt that. Harry was working hard to make sure Tom had everything a child needed or desired. He didn't really know anything about raising children. His relatives had abused him but he saw them give their own son everything he wanted. He assumed that's what parents were supposed to do. Harry was going to make sure Tom had everything he needed to have the best childhood ever.

"Master Lord Slytherin Sir" Twinkle stepped into his office holding a letter "This came from the school"

###

Tom sat at the lunch table next to Akatosh, listening to the boy chat excitedly about what he thought would happen in the Star Wars comics.

"I can't really talk about this stuff" Tom admitted

"Eh? Why not?" Akatosh pouted

"Well... I kinda already know what's going to happen" He confessed

"WHAT!? Slytherin told you!?" He gaped

"Well no... He has the first comics he ever wrote in his study and let me read them. They're the rough drafts of the entire series for each of his comics"

Akatosh's eyes were huge "You just gotta let me see them! I'll be your best friend for life!"

"Well... they aren't all that great, they are just the rough drafts after all. What his company is producing is a thousand times better as they go into a lot more detail about the worlds and the characters. The drafts just cover key plot points"

"I don't care about that. The fact they exist is just too bloody amazing! I gotta see these drafts, please please please!"

"Well... maybe later" Tom blushed "I'm not allowed to go into his office without permission and I don't think he'll let me today what with... what with the assault on my backside I'm gonna get the second I walk through the door"

"Oh... right..." Akatosh deflated then gave a sly smile "Maybe he won't tan you if you bring a friend over. He might wait for me to leave"

"Where'd you get that idea? Since when do grown-ups care if there is an audience"

"Pleeeeeease Tom, I won't be able to sleep until I see these drafts. Just knowing they exist is tearing me apart!"

"Fine fine, but you better not make fun of me when I get it"

"I won't, promise! I'll even give you my wizard's oath!"

Tom rolled his eyes "No need to be so dramatic"

###

After school Tom nervously directed Akatosh to his house, which turned out to be just a few houses down from the other boy's. Not really surprising as all the wizarding nobles lived in the same huge neighborhood on their huge estates. It was called Sage Avenue on the outskirts of town. Town had gotten a lot bigger in the few short months since he moved here but not that many new people had moved in. It was just a lot of empty space and buildings.

Tom put his hand on the front door, allowing the magic security system to read his magical signature. The door unlocked and opened up but not five steps in Tom saw Mister Slytherin sitting on the living room couch. Tom gulped seeing how angry the man's eyes were. Those eyes traveled to the other boy and Tom nervously introduced "This is Akatosh"

"He have a last name?" It was obvious Mister Slytherin was trying everything in his power not to explode.

"Malfoy sir" The boy pretended not to notice the way the Lord's eyes widened with worry. Mister Slytherin got the expression off his face quickly but visibly groaned "Tom said I could look at the rough drafts in your office" Akatosh dared to ask. He really wanted to see them "You know of your comic series. I'm a huge fan"

Slytherin studied them a moment "Fine go play but I need to talk with Tom later"

The boys nodded and quickly fled.

"I can't believe that worked!" Tom gaped once they were out of earshot "I was sure he was going to wallop me right there!"

"Maybe he's too mad to do it?" Akatosh shrugged

"Too mad?" Tom blinked

"Well yeah, when I get my dad REALLY mad he just sends me to my room until he calms down. It's not like he'll risk punishing me when he's that upset. What parent would?"

Tom chose not to comment. That wasn't exactly his experience with adults but then again the adults he knew were all muggles. Wizards must be different. His headmaster even let him off without a caning despite getting in a fight outside school property. Wizards were so much nicer then muggles.

Tom showed Akatosh into Mister Slytherin's office and pulled out the first three Star Wars comics.

"All that is Star Wars?" Akatosh marvled at the whole shelf dedicated to Star Wars comics.

"Well sorta" Tom shrugged "Those comics up there are all part of the expanded universe. There all the storylines of Luke's children and grandchildren. A few comics fleshing out other characters a bit more and one comic that takes place three or four thousand years before Luke staring a guy a smuggler who became a Jedi. That one is called 'Knights of the Old Republic' and it's got an amazing twist in the middle of the story. Lots of the comics in here are sequels or prequels to the comic series already out. Harry is waiting until his writers finish the storyline"

"Yeah I heard his writers and editors are about the only people he didn't fire" Akatosh nodded looking at the comics. An entire walls dedicated to stories, even series, that hadn't even been published yet. The room itself had an impressive extension charms with the walls covered in bookcases with glass doors. The cases on the front wall, the wall with the door, were filled with comics well the long walls on the sides were filled with spell tomes. It made sense that Slytherin didn't want to leave books like those in a family library with a kid in the house, Akatosh's dad was the same way. The cases in the back were filled with far stranger books with the most bizarre writing the boy had ever seen on them but there was also a pedestal in the middle of those cases with a book bond in dragon hide on it, the writing just as strange.

"Stay away from those!" Tom yelped, obviously scared, and Akatosh jumped back

"What are they?" Akatosh asked

"Sal, he's a baby Basilisk Harry rescued-"

"Basilisk!?" Akatosh gaped

"I know pretty wicked right. Harry lets him wonder all over our grounds and he normally only comes back in at night. Anyway Sal says the books were all written by his namesake Salazar Slytherin"

"WHAT!?" Akatosh gasped "Salazar Slytherin!? As in THE Salazar Slytherin!? Co-Founder of Hogwarts Salazar Slytherin!?"

"Yeah, Sal says more then a few of them are dangerous. That one on the pedestal is the prize of the collection, Salazar's actual diary. Sal said the man put a copy of his consciousness inside the book. It contains everything that every happened to him up until he left Hogwarts. It is the most powerful and dangerous artifact Harry owns"

"Wow" Akatosh stared at it longingly

"Come on I'm in enough trouble as is" Tom dragged him away from those books and took a seat in one of the lounge chairs in the room "The last thing I need to do is get caught breaking the biggest rule in the house. I'm not allowed to even touch any of those books"

Akatosh sighed taking his own seat and opening up the comics Tom gave him. They spent about an hour reading before Akatosh screamed "No bloody way!"

"Hum?" Tom looked up from his own copy of 'Naruto'

"He's lying!" the boy insisted "He's gotta be lying!" he snapped his head and stared at Tom "Darth Vader is Luke's FATHER!?" the next twenty minutes consisted of the boy freaking out over that.

Tom shook his head in amusement before stepping out to use Harry's bathroom. When he got back he himself started to freak but for entirely different reasons. Akatosh was standing near the pedestal HOLDING Salazar's Diary! "What do you think you're doing!?" Tom yelled running over and snagging the book "This is over a thousand years old! You can't just pick it up!" he snapped inspecting the book to make sure it wasn't damaged. Satisfied he was about to put the book back when it suddenly fly out of his hands. A feeling of dread stabbed at his heart as he followed the books journey to the other side of the room where Mister Slytherin caught it. The man was glaring angrily at the pair as Tom silently prayed he would suddenly drop dead before his guardian got a hold of him.


	5. Chapter 5

"What is troubling you Master Lord Slytherin Sir?" Jypsy wandered into the living room, giving Harry a concerned look.

Harry sighed with his head buried in his hands "He's still becoming Voldemort" The elves all knew about Harry's whole time traveling adventure. They had been breed by the Goblins and given to him directly by them, with the order to help conceal it as well as cater to the needs of himself and future generations "Nothing I've done here means anything"

"Master Lord Slytherin Sir has done a great many things, enough to upset the Goblins by disobeying their 'keeps your head down' advice"

Harry smirked "I didn't hear them complain when I got that law past requiring everyone who inherents Goblin made artifacts to pay the Goblins to keep it or return the artifact" Goblins had a different concept of ownership then humans. They believed the person who made an artifact is the true owner of it and that the person who 'buys' something from them merely purchased a lifelong lease. The item is expected to go back to the person who made it, or their decadent, after the person leasing it dies. When someone leaves an artifact in a will the person who inherits it must pay an extension on the lease for their lifetime or return the artifact, according to Goblin law. Each new owner only needs to give a one time payment to extend the lease but it was usually very costly. That law had not been popular amongst the wizards but it had greatly improved relationships with the Goblins. Most people weren't willing to pay the fee and many Goblin artifacts were returned including most of the things that would have become Horcruxes. Harry paid the fee to keep the Sword of Gryffindor at Hogwarts himself.

Harry lost his smirk as his mind went back to Tom "He just invented the word 'mudblood', one of the ugliest most hate feeled expressions in my time..."

"Which is currently a meaningless word with no greater implications then calling someone a 'poopy head',"

Harry blinked staring at the elf "he lashed out with magic and used it to physically hurt another boy"

"It's called 'Accidental Magic' for a reason. Young Master Tommy can hardly control it"

"He just brought a Malfoy into my house! That boy will become his very first lieutenant and help build the army Voldemort had"

"If the very point of this was to give Young Master Tommy a second chance why shouldn't that extend to others? They is boys, nothing more"

"He just screamed a hate speech at school!"

"And Master Lord Slytherin Sir should be finding out why. Jypsy knows Young Master Tommy, he must have had strong reason to lash out"

"Maybe you should handle this" Harry sighed

"With respect Master Lord Slytherin Sir, Jypsy does not believe that is for the best. Master Lord Slytherin Sir needs to... forgive Jypsy for saying this-"

"Jypsy you know how much I rely on you and the others council" Harry assured "Please feel free to tell me anything"

Jypsy nodded "Master Lord Slytherin Sir... needs to start being a better dad"

Harry blinked "What do you mean? I buy Tom everything he wants, gave him a nice room, keep his belly full and keep him in warm clothes. Those are things I would have killed for as a child. I even let him bring friends over, although this is the first time he's done so"

"That is because Young Master Tommy has no friends"

Harry stopped, staring at his elf.

Jypsy sighed "The other kids think him strange"

"Well he is a bit but so am I and I made lots of friends when I came to the wizarding world"

"Tom is not you, nor his he Voldemort" Harry flinched at the harshness of the elf's tone. He didn't image Jypsy would ever speak to him like that if he hadn't just told him to speak his mind "Young Master Tommy does not need you to analysis his every action to see if it is a sign he is going dark. Even if he does become interested in Dark Magic one day there is a difference between 'Dark' and 'Evil'. Young Master Tommy does not need to earn your forgiveness for things he has not done, nor does he need to earn your affection"

"Hey now I'm very affectionate with him"

"What is his favorite color?"

Harry blinked "Huh?"

"What is Young Master Tommy's favorite color?" the elf clarified

"Errr... green?"

"Orange, the shade of the diamond pattern on Mouse Gobbler's back"

"Really?" That didn't really seem to fit with Voldemort's obsession with Salazar Slytherin... but it did make sense seeing how much Tom loved his snake...

"What does Young Master Tommy want to be when he grows up"

Harry refrained from saying 'An evil overlord' and settled for "Minister of Magic"

Jypsy shook his head sadly "A Healer"

Harry blinked "Seriously?"

"He used to want to be a Doctor when he was in the muggle world but decided he'd rather be the wizard equivalent"

"... oh..." Harry frowned in thought. That sounded kind of like Hermione when she came to school. That shouldn't really be a shock seeing as Tom was just as smart as her and just as much of a book worm.

"Young Master Tommy is not Voldemort, he's nothing even close, Master Lord Slytherin Sir needs to look past the world he knows and see the boy in front of him. Master Lord Slytherin Sir is needing to spend time with Tom, talk to him. Learn why he acts the way he does and how he feels. Young Master Tommy is a scared little boy, quick to anger only because the world he knows was far too cruel to risk acting otherwise. Master Lord Slytherin Sir needs to be showing him it's better here, not leave him to his own devices. Young Master Tommy has done nothing but care for himself, it's time someone else looked out for his best interests. Jypsy can only do so much for him. He needs a father"

Harry sighed "I don't know how to be one"

"Just try listening to him, spend time with him, make him the most important thing in your life. Being a parent is not easy but Master Lord Slytherin Sir is the one who decided to give the boy a home. All Master Lord Slytherin Sir has give him so far is a place to live"

"Alright but I just don't know how to-" Harry stopped talking, snapping up straight as he felt the wards go off before jumping out of his chair.

"Calm Master Lord Slytherin Sir!" Jypsy insisted running after him, he felt the wards go off to "Be Calm"

Harry was FAR from Calm

"At least listen to the boys!" Jypsy begged

Harry run into his chambers and rushed into his study, seeing Tom inspecting the book, actually holding then thing in his hands, his heart nearly stopped. He snapped his hand forward and the book instantly jumped away from Tom and flew into Harry's hand.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Harry roared frightening both the boys. Seeing their scared faces he tried to take calming breaths. Jypsy lightly touched his pants' leg. Harry looked at him a moment before handing the book to him "Put this back and get me a strong dose of calming draught"

The elf bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Harry looked at the boys as he stepped further into the room, taking a seat in the center and ordering the boys to sit across from him. Jypsy appeared soon after with a potion and Harry downed it as quickly as he could. He sat for a moment feeling the potion take affect. He took a calming breath as Jypsy set the book back on the pedestal, resting the various wards.

Harry just looked at the boys. The young Malfoy squirmed for a before finally saying "Don't be mad at Tom. I'm the one who got the book" he admitted his mistake, something the Malfoys Harry knew would never do "I... I don't know why but... Tom was just getting it away from me... don't be mad at him"

"I'm not mad" Explained Harry "I am absolutely 100 percent terrified"

The boys blinked

"That book is dangerous. It is a dark object that can literally steal a person's soul"

The boys eyes widened. The Malfoy nervously asked "Why don't you have better protection around it then?" obviously not having much tact.

"I do. I have the elves set up the best wards they can and reinforce them daily... obviously that is not enough and the book still managed to break through them... it wants to be read and it even wants you to write in it. It wants you to pour your heart and soul out to it so that it can feed off you and eventually posses you. The goal of such a thing is to turn you into it's mindless meat puppet. It is dark dangerous magic and if I was able I would have destroyed it already. Unfortunately Sal is too young and his venom isn't potent enough yet and the only spells I know that could do it are just as dangerous as the book and impossible to control... you could have gotten seriously hurt from that thing in just the few seconds you had it" Harry looked sternly at the Malfoy "Next time a dark artifact calls to you DO NOT PICK IT UP!" The Malfoy flinched and Harry turned his eyes to Tom "I know you were probably just trying to get the book away from your new friend but next time throw something at them or tackle them and kick the book away, scream for an adult or one of the elves. All you did was put yourself in the same danger your friend was in which could have gotten you both killed" Yes that was a bit hypocritical for Harry to say given all the stupid things he did due to his 'saving people' compulsion but the last thing he wanted was for his own kid to be as reckless as himself. It really was a miracle Harry wasn't dead. Harry looked at them a moment. He thought about sending the Malfoy home but he had learned that in this time period, especially among wizards, it was very common for any random adult to spank a child's bare bottom then bring the kid home to their parents where the person would be thanked and the kid spanked again.

Harry took another calming breath, the potion helping him think much more clearly then he was used to "Twinkle" he called and the head elf appeared.

"Yes, Master Lord Slytherin Sir? What can Twinkle be doing for you?" the elf asked

"Have everyone drop what they're doing. Put up another door in my lounge and set up extention charms. Turn it into an office and move all the comic drafts, move a desk and some furniture from one of the empty Chambers in there as well. Then once the boys and I leave this room set up powerful wards to keep everyone but myself and you out. The security we have now isn't good enough so we can't risk Tom ever coming in here again"

Twinkle bowed "As Master Lord Slytherin Sir commands" and puffed away.

Harry sighed looking back at the boys, wondering how he was going to go about this. Thankfully Jypsy was being his helpful self "Would Master Lord Slytherin Sir be needing the cane?"

Both the boys eyes flew open and started to tear up "No thank you Jypsy" Harry really didn't feel comfortable with the idea of caning anyone. He'd have to have a word with Jypsy when they were alone and make sure the elf never to use one on Tom. Canes were a pretty common practice in the wizarding world even in Harry's time and having been on the receiving end a few times he didn't want Tom to ho through that "I think a session with my hand followed by the ruler will be enough"

Jypsy bowed and puffed away, likely to get the Ruler.

"Tom, come here" Harry ordered. The boy gulped and hesitantly got up. He got in front of Harry, already with tears in his eyes "You've had an exciting day today haven't you?"

Tom sniffed and nodded. Harry wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him into a hug. Tom blinked but hesitantly hugged back, this was probably the first genuine hug they ever had.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again" he ordered

"I won't" Tom promises, even though he found this to be nice he was fully aware that Akatosh was sitting right there watching.

When Tom began to squirm a bit Harry sighed "Alright let's get this over with" he stood up Tom straight in front of him and the boy groaned as he unbuttoned his shorts. He pulled them along with Tom's Pokemon underpants down to his ankles before guiding Tom over his lap. He lifted up the back of his short rob to reveal the pale bottom that would soon be a bright red. Harry grabbed Tom's waist with his left hand and began harshly smacking with his right. Tom yelped at the first hit but tried his best to hold still. It wasn't long, however, before Tom was squirming and crying. The boy was so fragile and bruised far more easily then Harry. When the boy's backside was a nice shade of red Harry decided to call it before remembering he promised the boys a taste of the ruler. Jypsy seemed to have come back into the room without anyone noticing and was handing over the ruler, he seemed to agree it was time for it. Harry took it well asking "How many do you think they should get?" all the beatings Harry got were far too intense and he wasn't sure what was normal.

"Young Master Tommy is be needing 6" Jypsy informed "The Malfoy Heir needs 20" said Malfoy Heir began tearing up.

Harry nodded, that seemed kind of on the low side to him but he trusted Jypsy's judgment. He hit Tom's frail backside 6 times with the ruler, getting a scream of bloody murder. Harry flinched hoping he hadn't hit too hard. Feeling guilty Harry sat the boy on his lap, watching the kid flinch as the fabric of the man's pants' touched his bottom. He pulled Tom into another hug and just let him cry into his shoulder all the while sobbing "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"Shhhh, it's okay, you're okay" Harry assured him "It's over, all is forgiven" He lightly kissed Tom's forehead and soothingly rubbed his back. Once Tom settled down and got off his lap Jypsy directed him into a corner, with his hands on his head and his bare bottom on display.

"Alright... Akatosh is it? Your turn" Harry called the little boy gulped but came over just the same. Since the boy wasn't wearing shorts all Harry had to do was pull down his Star Wars underwear and pull up his short robe. Akatosh cried even worse then Tom, kicking his legs and begging for it to stop. Acting like that would only have gotten Uncle Vernon to hit Harry harder but Harry refrained and just applied the same amount of Strength he did to Tom. It took a bit longer to get Akatosh's bottom the same shade of red and the boy screamed out his lungs when Harry finally applied the ruler. Harry was glad Jypsy was there making sure Harry wasn't actually hitting the boy too hard. Akatosh was just kicking up a fuse because it's what Malfoys were best at.

After the boys were freshly spanked Harry let them get dressed and sent them to Tom's play room.

###

Akatosh rubbed his bottom but didn't speak until they got into Tom's room "S-sorry I got you in trouble" he apologized "Your dad's got the hardest hand I've ever felt"

Tom stared at him at a moment before accusing "The book didn't actually call to you, did it?"

Akatosh flinched but didn't say anything.

"I've been in that room lots of times and I never heard that thing call to me"

Akatosh looked down at the floor and confessed "N-no, it's... it's just that it was Salazar Slytherin's diary. Salazar Slytherin, one of the greatest wizards ever! I-I just wanted to know... I didn't mess with the wards or anything though. Those really did fall by themselves, I didn't even notice any... I'm really sorry Tom I... I really do want to be your friend I just... my dad says I'm too curious for my own good..."

Tom glared for a moment. He wanted to tell the boy to get lost but... Tom didn't really have any friends "Fine but next time I tell you to stay away from something you do it or I'll be the one beating your butt!"

Akatosh sniffed "That's fair"

###

Harry watched as the Elves worked on moving the comic book cases out. The only reason he didn't leave those books in the library where Tom could have easy access to them was because he needed them for work. The spell he used meant it was his subconscious that wrote the books, it was a complete copy of everything he read or saw. He couldn't remember all of that off the top of his head so he used the books as a reference guide, making sure each new issue of every comic his company made had a strong continuity and he even fixed the errors in the original works themselves so they all made sense in their own little worlds. This helped keeping the table top games he made more consistent and the writers for his comics were expected to keep true to the rules the games set up for the stories. Anything new one of his writers introduced had to fit in the existing continuity and those new ideas were added to the continuity. It might be hard not having as much creative freedom but he wanted to make sure everything worked. The writers did have a little freedom with permission to write 'Alternate Reality' stores which take place in different dimensions but they had to obey the continuity they themselves created for that universe. Harry's editors took care of most of that, then it was double checked by the elves, before being triple checked by Harry himself... he really hated inconsistencies. They bugged the hell out of him in movies and books. His relatives never let him watch TV or read fantasy books but after he went to Hogwarts and started learning magic they stayed the hell away from him, until they found out he wasn't allowed to do any magic over the summer or he'd get kicked out of school. During that first summer though he watched every move and read every book he could get his hands on, drowning himself in everything he could especially things his relatives didn't approve of like Japanese manga and Anime. It had been nice... even if it didn't end well...

Harry shot up and his eyes quickly turned to the Slytherin's Diary. He growled at it as he could feel the bloody thing calling to him again as it crumbled the Wards that bind it.

Sal slithered in looking around at the elves work before spotting Harry glaring at Slytherin's Diary "Why does Speaker hate his elder so?"

Harry sighed "You're parents might have told you 'grand stories' but those weren't the ones I heard" Harry had been completely disgusted when he learned he really was the heir of Slytherin. He hated that he had been forced to take the name.

Sal shook his head "Then ask him which are true"

Harry sighed "The book is dangerous. I caught the kids playing with it not too long ago"

Sal shrugged, somehow accomplishing it without shoulders "It's not like they could have read it anyway"

Harry blinked turning his eyes to his familiar "What?"

"Only the Heir of Slytherin can read that book, mother told me"

"You mean his descendants?"

Sal shook his head "Mother said the book would not even open for a descendant, only the proper heir"

The wheels in Harry's head turned "Could Tom open it?"

The large snake shook his head "The Hatchling is a very distant descendant. Normally he could never open it, although I imagine now, after you pass and name him the next Lord he could"

"He never read it" Harry whispered. He had been running on the assumption that the book was what helped create Voldemort but if Tom could never read it... "What didn't you tell me that sooner!?"

Sal glared "I have been telling you for MONTHS that book wasn't a danger to Tom. You wouldn't listen to me!"

Harry looked back at the book "It's still dangerous" Harry was adamant "Maybe not to Tom but I recognize the enchant on it. A similar book once tried to kill a close friend of mine"

Sal gave a snake shrug again "I wouldn't know anything about that but..." Sal slithered to the back book cases and picked up one of the dragon hide books in the middle before bringing it back to Harry "This book should tell Speaker how the Enchantment works and how to defend against it"

Harry raised an eyebrow "Can Tom read these books?" he asked

Sal nodded "Yes, the first Master Slytherin wanted his descendants to be able to use his knowledge but wrote the books in Parseltongue to keep it safe from falling into the wrong hands" The way Sal was saying that it seemed like it must never have a occurred to Slytherin that one of his descendants could be the wrong hands.

"Sal..." Harry wondered "What would have happened if someone who wasn't Slytherin's true heir found the chamber but was a descendant"

"I would have done as mother said Master Slytherin wanted. Show them the books and let them read them but not let them take them"

"Would you have still obeyed them?"

Sal looked at Harry a moment "To an extent, they would still be a descendant after all"

"How could you tell the real heir from a descendant?"

Sal opened his mouth then closed it before opening it again "Heirs to Thrones have special signatures placed on them by the Goblins when they claim their title"

"But beyond that, how could you tell?"

"Well... I suppose I couldn't, not unless they opened the book. Slytherin's Diary could tell his heir even if they hadn't claimed the title yet. If they didn't have the Lordship signature Mother would have had them try to open the book. If they couldn't they were not the proper heir but we should still honor them as a member of the house, mother said"

"And you didn't have me try because I had the signature the Goblins burned into my magic"

Sal nodded "It was fairly obvious, mother taught me to recognize it as a hatchling"

Harry nodded looking at the Parseltongue book in his hand "And there is nothing, protecting these books, no booby-traps or dark magic"

"Well there are the average anti burn charms, little things to make sure the books cannot get ripped or eaten by worms. Basic things all wizarding books have but nothing dangerous. These books are just books, not anything abnormally magical or sentient"

Harry nodded before carefully opening it up. When nothing happened he took a seat and began reading.

###

After Akatosh went home Tom was surprised to see Mister Slytherin step into the lounge of hod Chambers.

"We still need to talk about what happened at school"

Tom wanted to cry again, he didn't think his butt could take any more.

"It's okay, We'll just talk" Harry assured taking a seat in Tom's lounges and signalling the boy to sit in front of him.

Tom groaned not wanting to sit but forced himself into the chair across from Mister Slytherin.

"I know you are angry at the muggles in the orphanage" Mister Slytherin began but Tom cut him off

"It wasn't about them!" He insisted

"Then what?" when Tom didn't say anything Mister Slytherin said "You can either tell me or be grounded to your room until you do. And that's your room, the place with your bed" he clarified "You won't be allowed to go to your playroom or hang out in your lounge"

"That's not fair!" Tom yelled

"Tom, this is very important. Why did you say those things?"

Tom slumbed looking at the ground, wondering if he could try the grounding. Mister Slytherin was horribly stubborn. Tom might very well be in his room for days, only coming out for school and meals. Tom sighed Mister Slytherin's stubbornness was legendary. Tom doubted he could out last him and trying to would just cost him a lot of his fun time "He... he asked if I preferred Black dicks or brown" Tom whispered but judging by Mister Slytherin's scream of "HE WHAT!?" it was safe to bet the man heard him "He was making fun of me for reading your comics. He said... that only errr... I'd rather not repeat it" for fear of a mouth soaping "But the gist was he thinks everyone who reads those are homosexuals with an interest in people of other races. I told him about all wizards not caring about that"

"Very colorfully I image" Mister Slytherin commented

Tom reluctantly nodded "He hit me and-"

"HE HIT YOU! THE HEADMASTER DIDN'T SAY A THING ABOUT HIM HITTING YOU"

Tom shrugged "Probably cause he doesn't know. None of the teachers or elves saw it. They only caught my magic flaring up..."

"Why didn't you tell the headmaster then?" before Tom had a chance to declare himself 'not a rat' Mister Slytherin said "Right right stupid question. I wouldn't have told anyone when I was your age either"

Tom blinked before admitting "I didn't mean to hurt the boy it just happened. I-"

"You got punched and your magic flared up, I'm not angry at you about that. The thing that concerns me is the things you said afterwards"

"I didn't mean any of that either. I just wanted to make sure the guy wouldn't pick on me again!"

"You didn't mean any of it?" Slytherin asked doubtful "Not even a little. I know how the muggles you knew weren't the nicest of people"

"Captain Marvel says you shouldn't blame the actions of a few people on an entire group"

Harry blinked, a little shocked to hear Tom saying that, before giving a small smile. He was making a difference when it came to Tom, if indirectly.

Harry nodded "That's exactly right but even if you don't mean it you shouldn't say thinks like that. Next time the boy bothers you try something else"

Tom blinked "Like what"

"I don't know. I was never very clever with my word but your a smart kid... I don't want you getting in fights and I definitely don't want you saying the kind of closed minded things that came out of your mouth today... next time just make fun of his teeth or something"

"His teeth?" Tom blinked

"I don't know, I told you I'm not that clever. Whenever a bully started harassing me I threw a hex at him which always got me in huge trouble. If this kid was saying things like that then he is a bully and a coward and you tell him that to his face. Shame him and tear him down for the flaws of his character, not his parentage"

"Y-you'd be okay with that?" Tom ask uncertainty

"I... Tom your my ward, that means a lot more then just sharing a house... I don't only want you to defend yourself I expect you to... but Merlin help your backside if YOU start anything... and don't say anything you know you shouldn't, especially if you don't mean it and are just trying to but hurtful, got it?"

"Yes sir" Tom nodded

"Right... I should contact your Headmaster in the morning... maybe i should send him a Howler"

Tom's eyes widened "W-why?"

"To demand he give that boy a detention for punching you and giving him an earful for not realizing something was wrong for your magic to flare up like that in the first place. Yes you should have been punished as well for the things you said but he shouldn't have gotten off Scott free"

Tom stared, a little puzzled by everything he heard and even more so when Harry leaned over the short distance between the chairs and pulled him into another hug.

"You tell me next time someone picks on you, got it?"

"... okay"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Fair warning, I'm really bad at writing Hagrid's accent so I'm not even going to try in most places.

###

 **Chapter Six**

The next morning Tom met Akatosh outside his house so they could walked to school together.

"Your elf is pure EVIL" Akatosh declared as they followed the road to school

"How so?" Tom asked

"He sent a letter to my dad telling him Mister Slytherin had to smack me for messing around with dangerous artifacts!"

"Aren't people supposed to tell your parents after they whack you?"

"That's the point!? Mister Slytherin forgot so the elf sent a letter instead! My dad all but murdered my hide!"

"You're not going to get any sympathy from me" Tom informed "Not after you got me in so much trouble yesterday"

Akatosh sighed "Right right... do you think I can come over again? I promise I won't touch anything"

"I guess, it's not like you CAN touch anything anyway. Now Slytherin's got two offices. One I'm allowed in and one I'm not"

"My dad's got a set up like that too" Akatosh shrugged "Actually Mister Slytherin is the first adult I met who kept the dangerous stuff in his office instead of a heavily warded off limits room"

"Well he's got that now to thanks to you" Tom glared "He's got all the regular spell books in there to so I can't even sneak a peek at those anymore!"

Akatosh flinched seeing how mad Tom was about that "I really sorry Tom..." he looked down at the ground and stayed silent throughout the rest of the walk to school, wondering how he could make this right. Maybe if he introduced Tom to his friends?

The rest of the day went by without incident until recess when Akatosh introduced his other friends Cornelius Crabbe, Bartholomew Goyle, and Charles Nott (other kids with nearby Estates) but those had also been some of the boys who had been harassing Tom before school began so he just kept his head down around them. Well Akatosh played with his friends Tom kept his distance on the swings. Tom looked around absently before spotting what he mistook for a man sitting on the other side of the swings. The guy looked kind of... lonely. He wasn't even swinging but kind of rocking himself with his feet. Tom felt compelled to hop off his swing and walk over, retaking a seat next to the guy.

"Do you teach here?" he innocently asked and the man flinched

"N-no" the guy spoke but it wasn't a man's voice that came out. Studying his face Tom realized the guy looked like he was no older then Tom but he was over 6 foot!

"Are you a student?" Tom asked and the guy nodded. Tom nodded back.

The tall boy looked at Tom for a moment but Tom refrained from asking the obvious. Instead he asked "Do you have Mrs. Tripe for English?"

"Yeah" The tall boy confessed

"She's completely mental isn't she? She spent my whole class period making us do those stupid quill exercises. I felt like I was in detention, my hand hurt so much"

The tall boy smiled and Tom felt it was a good time to introduce himself "Tomas Slytherin" he held out his hand.

The tall boy smiled and shook it "Rubeus Hagrid"

"Oi Slytherin!" Crabbe grinned running over, along with the others "Who's your friend?"

"This is Ruby" Tom informed not liking the looks the other boys were giving his new friend.

"You know" Crabbe gave a predatory grin as he spoke to Ruby "I think it's so great they let your kind into our school but could you do me a favor? If you get hungry just eat one of the mudbloods. I'm sure no one will miss them"

Before Tom knew it his fist connected hard with Crabbe's nose. It was bad enough that Tom's made up word was catching on but he was hardly going to let some over privileged ass pick on someone in front of him. Crabbe stumbled back a bit clutching his face well Tom gritted his teeth shaking his fist, the fact he couldn't move his fingers made him think he did more damage to his hand then the boy's nose. Once Crabbe gathered himself he made a grab at Tom but Ruby pushed him away. The force picked Crabbe right off his feet and flew him back a good ten feet.

Crabbe snarled as he stood back up "I'll have your head for that half breed!"

Tom sneered right back "Things don't work like that anymore" the other kids were gathering, eagerly waiting for the fight to continue "I think you're dad helped pass that bill, right after my guardian told him to bend over" that received a lot of 'Ooooo's from the crowd.

"My dad doesn't take orders from anyone!" Crabbe snarled as Akatosh tried to calm him down "Especially not some half blood idealist!"

"My guardian might be nicer about it" Tom shrugged "But I have no such inhibitions. When I own your ass I want it firmly tattooed on your rump"

"You're just some trash Slytherin took pity on!"

"Trash or not **I'M** the next heir to the Slytherin throne. You best get used to bending on command like your dear old dad or I'll crush you under my wallet"

When Crabbe tried to run forward Akatosh grabbed him to hold him back only to be punched in the face. Fist started flying as Akatosh and Tom started pounding on Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. Dispite his size Ruby wasn't much help as he was trying desperately NOT to hurt anyone and just restraint the bullies. He picked up Goyle and held him up by the back of his shirt. At least until Goyle bite him. Ruby let out a scream dropping the boy before Goyle quickly kicked him in the back of the knee as hard as he could. Ruby went down like bricks, clutching his hurt leg. Goyle smiled smugly, fully taking advantage of the fact Ruby was trying not to fight. A ginger boy pushed through the crowd and jumped on Goyle's back but Goyle grabbed him by the hair and pulled him off before he started punching him to. That's when Tom felt it again, the rage, the pain he wanted others to suffer through like they inflicted onto him. He felt it and consciously pushed it out, even aiming it at the three bullies. They screamed and fell to the floor before they started rolling around in pain.

"What's going on here?" a teacher ran over breaking Tom's concentration.

Tom looked at the teacher and, on instinct caused by the rage he still felt, he forced himself into her mind "They attacked us, we were just sitting here minding our own business. Didn't you see?"

Her face went blank a moment before shaking her head "Yes, yes of course. You three" she ordered the bullies "Report to the Headmaster's office immediately. Mister Slytherin, you and your friends go to the hospital wings, get your injuries treated then you can go back to class"

"Yes Ma'am" Tom nodded and she left taking the bullies away.

"Wow" The ginger said "That's got to be useful"

Akatosh smiled "Your a natural telepath, already good enough to go all 'Jedi mind trick' on a fully trained witch. That's bloody BRILLIANT"

"T-thanks" Tom gave a blushing grin again before catching the looks of the crowd. Fear, they were absolutely terrified of him... again "I honestly don't know how I did that"

"It wasn't accidental magic" Akatosh grinned, not realizing he wasn't helping "You did all that on purpose! That's so cool!"

"You got to be careful with that" said the ginger "There's a reason they don't teach magic until the core stabilizes. It cause knots in your pathways so your magic can't flow through your system correctly. That Prince girl down the road from our estates had to be treated for it before she started Hogwarts because of how weak her magic was from all the knots blocking the flow. She told me it was the most painful thing she ever went through and the treatment lasted over a month!"

"That's only really complex spells" Akatosh waved off before getting all text book to show off how smart he is "Primal Emotion based magic is fine for the same reason Accidental Magic is. The only difference is one is intentional and the other is subconscious" he assured "It's just harder and uses up more magic cause your willing things to happen instead of using real spells"

The ginger rolled his eyes before sticking out his hand to Tom "I don't think we've ever been properly introduced, Wesley Weasley"

"Tomas Slytherin" Said Tom "That's Rubeus Hagrid and Akatosh Malfoy"

"I'm acquainted with the Malfoys" Wesley eyed Akatosh

"Hum-" The boys looked over at Ruby "What's a wallet?"

###

The four boys laughed as they followed the road to the Slytherin Estate after school. They had been hanging out as much as they could during school, which was just between classes as sadly they didn't have any together.

"We should all join a club!" Akatosh grinned, thinking of ways they could spend more time together at school "I'm already in the Quidditch club... but so are my... other friends" he wasn't really sure if they were still friends after they beat on him like that just for trying to stop a fight. Still he'd known them forever. He was sure he could get things straightened out but it was probably best not to get his new friends and his ild friends together again until things calmed down.

"Why not the magical creatures club" Ruby "That's what I'm in"

Wesley raised his hand and declared "Techno Magic, my family is the leading force on it. We even helped build the Train to Hogsmeade" he boasted before smiling at Tom "We got really lucky Slytherin helped squash that bill that would have heavily regulated research into the field. Making it so only the ministry could approve ideas could have destroyed my family's business"

"That why you came flying to the rescue?" Tom grinned, carefully distracting his new friends from knowing he hadn't joined a club. He wasn't the best at large social gatherings.

"Well we do really owe your family. Was the least I could do" Wesley shrugged "The Weasleys might be rich but it's not like we have a voice on the Board of Governors"

Akatosh huffed "Good thing to. It's dangerous to let Techno Magic roam free. It makes it harder to hide from the Muggles"

Wesley glared "You're just mad cause people have spent the last century lining Weasley Pockets instead of Malfoy's" the Weasleys were a no name family until muggle technology got a boom and Wesley's grandmother found she had a knack for expanding it with magic. She was the one to build the magical train network that went across Britain, not something that is very useful now that Apparition is such a common spell but back then it helped put the Weasleys on the map. She taught her children who in turn taught Wesley. Techno Magic was a lot safer to practice then spell casting for young children so Wesley had been learning it alongside reading and writing.

Tom rolled his eyes "Aren't you guys a bit too young to care so much about politics?"

Akatosh stood straight with a smug smile "Dad's been teaching me how to rule over Britain since I could crawl"

"Well Mum's been grooming me to take over the family business since before I was born!"

"Don't be daff" Akatosh rolled his eyes

"You know" Tom grinned "I got some cool Techno Magic in the game room" Wesley's eyes lit up and the other boys eagerly grinned as well. Tom looked over at Ruby "I got some awesome magical creatures in my back yard to"

"What kind?" Ruby asked eagerly

"You'll have to wait and see" Tom teased "All I'll tell you is they all got the most amazing wings. Mister Slytherin is obsessed with flying and has a nice collection of magical creatures who can fly. They've all been domesticated and trained by the Goblins so they're all a little skittish around people but they're real friendly. Harry's been working with them for months so they know our place is safe now but they're still nervous around new people"

"Those poor lil babies" Ruby worried, he'd read up on how cruel Goblins could be well 'domesticating' magical creatures.

"Harry?" Wesley asked

"Lord Slytherin's first name" Tom explained

"He let's you call him that?" Akatosh blinked

Tom shrugged "He pretty much insist on it"

"Weird" Ruby acknowledged "You'd think he'd want you to call him 'dad' or something"

Tom shrugged "Well I'm his ward, not his son" when the other boys got really quiet for was to long Tom assured "I AM the proper Heir though. Slytherin promised I'd inherit the title... Don't really know what I'd do with a seat with the governors though. I'd prefer to work in a hospital"

"You wanna be a healer?" Wesley asked

Tom grinned and nodded "I did get to sneak the occasional peek at some of the spell tomes Harry's got on healing magic, well until SOMEBODY got me banned from the room"

"I said I was sorry!" Akatosh defended "Merlin you can hold a grudge!"

"It hasn't even been a day yet" Tom scuffed "I think it's perfectly reasonable to still be upset with you"

"What he do?" Ruby asked

Tom snarked "He thought it be fun to play with ancient dark artifacts that could potentially devour his soul"

Wesley started laughing "Bloody brilliant!" he insisted

Akatosh blushed "I didn't know it could do that!"

The boy's laughed as they reach the Slytherin Estate. Opening the door Tom insisted "Just let me get Mouse Gobbler. Then we can check out the Magical Creatures. There are wards keeping them on the property, well also keeping them out of the livestock pens. So we can let them fly around to their hearts content"

Ruby was really grinning now "Who's Mouse Gobbler?"

"Just a Boa" Tom shrugged "He's not magical or nothing, well not originally. He is my familiar. Jypsy says I bonded with him magically and that's the reason he's so smart and seems to feel what I feel"

"You already got a familiar" Ruby gaped

"Wicked" Akatosh and Wesley expressed before looking at each other in surprise

"TOM!" Came the call from upstairs "You home?" Mister came into view not a moment later "Oh," he blinked seeing all the kids. His eyes landed on Ruby a moment and he smiled brightly.

"This is Ruby Hagrid" Tom explained "He's one of the kids at our school"

"Nice to meet you Hagrid" Harry nodded before spotting the ginger.

"And this is Wesley Weasley"

"Mister Weasley" Harry nodded his head "Well I guess you kids came by to play. Just keep out of mischief this time alright"

"Yes sir" Tom nodded "I was going to show them the magical creatures"

Harry grew stiff for a second "Maybe I should accompany you then?"

Tom blushed "T-that's okay. We're good"

"Well at least take Jypsy with you"

"Harry we'll be-"

"Magical creatures can be dangerous. I don't want you playing with them unsupervised"

Tom sighed "Yes sir, I just got to get Gobbler... can you put a warming charm on him?"

"Sure"

Tom nodded and told his friends to wait there for a moment as he got Gobbler. Harry followed the boy to his room and once they were sufficiently away from his friends Harry said "Sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your friends. It's just after yesterday I realized I can't just let you run around unattended with all the dangerous stuff around here" there wasn't really much compared to other magical homes but there was still more then Harry realized.

Tom sighed "It's okay" stupid Akatosh "Does that mean Jypsy will have to go out with me everytime I wanna play in the backyard?"

"Well it's either that or I keep the magical creatures locked up in their barn and that wouldn't really be fair to them. Besides I thought you liked playing with Jypsy?"

"I do I just don't want him following me and my friends around"

Harry sighed "Sorry Tom but that's how it's going to be. Be happy I'm not having Jypsy walk you to school"

Tom's eyes widened in horror

Harry gave a sly grin "And don't make any plans for this weekend. We're going on a little trip"

"A trip?"

"I realized we don't spend enough time together so I got us tickets to a fun little wizard park"

Tom's eyes change to shock, followed by eager excitement

"We'll leave Friday afternoon right after school and get back Sunday night. It will just be you and me. Roughing it in a luxury hotel room without the aid of our elves. HOW WILL WE SURVIVE!?"

Tom snickered "Sounds like fun"

Harry patted his back "It will be. Now let's get Gobbler and you can go play outside with your friends"

With Mouse Gobbler in hand, and freshly coated with a warming charm, Tom ran back downstairs well Harry went to his off to read more of his magical tomes.

"Hey guys" Tom grinned reaching his friends and held up Mouse Gobbler for them to see "This is Mouse Gobbler" he looked at his snakey friend and encouraged "Say hi Gobbler"

The snake rolled his eyes "Why would I do that? They can't understand me anyway"

"Well then wiggle your tail at them"

"What?"

"You know like a wave hello"

The snake scuffed but held up his tail, bending the bones in the tip to look like he was waving.

His friends were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Wow" Akatosh was the first to speak "You really are a Parseltongue"

"You thought I was making that up!?" Tom accused with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"No it's just..." Akatosh tried to think "What are the odds that the Lord of Slytherin would seriously stumble on another Parseltongue well randomly wandering muggle streets?"

Wesley nodded "No wonder he was so keen on taking you as his ward. There are only a handful of Parseltongues on the planet. You can count all the known families on one hand and they're all descendants of Slytherin"

Tom nodded, having already known all that. He'd be wondering about the odds himself and couldn't help but feel a sense of 'destiny' about his situation

"Come on" Tom encouraged "Let's go out back, Jypsy should be waiting for us" and with that the boys raced outside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Come on!" Tom hurried everyone next to the barn. Jypsy was thankfully staying a bit further back. Letting the children play well keeping a distant eye on them. Unlike the other barns which were at the very back of the property this one was just behind the house, in between the Quidditch Pitch and the playground. The barn was in a fenced in area with runes. When actived the runes kept all the magical creatures inside the fences boarders. They couldn't even fly out. Still it was a pretty big area but not nearly as big as the entire property.

"Slytherin's got them trained really well" Tom smiled walking over to the side of the barn were a bell hang. As he rung the bell he explained "Whenever they hear the bell they know their supposed to come back to the barn"

Ruby was grinning wildly "How'd he get them to do that?"

Tom shrugged "He took Care of Magical Creatures in school. They all got unique tricks to training them. Wasn't as cool as it sounds though. He said some idiot went and did the exact opposite of what the instructor told them to do and got hurt so the school forbid most of the practical work. Harry had to spend most of that class reading and only occasionally going out and handling creatures but even then it was only the small harmless ones"

"That sucks" Akatosh growned "It's always someone that's got to ruin it for everyone else"

"Here comes one now" Tom grinned but as the boys looked around they couldn't see anything "Check her out" Tom grabbed an apple from a nearby barrel and held up apple and the boy's eyes grew wide as there was a crunching sound and suddenly the apple had a big chunk out of it. Tom grinned and started petting what appeared to be nothing "This is Fluttershy, she's a Thestral. Isn't she gorgeous!"

The boys looked uncomfortable but chose not to comment. Only someone who witnessed death could see a Thestral which led to some pretty unsettling thoughts about Tom. Who would even own a Thestral. They brought bad luck.

"Hey Dashie!" Tom yelled looking up into the sky the boys' eyes grew wide as a majestic pegasus flew over before landing next to Tom. The beast was bright blue with a rainbow main, a pretty rare bread. Pegasus quickly snatched the apple out of Tom's hand "Hey!" Tom glared as he began to scold "That was Fluttershy's apple! You know better then to take someone else's food" the Pegasus snort before swallowing. Tom rolled his eyes "This is Rainbow Dash. As you can tell she's totally full of herself" Tom teased as he began petting her to "Don't let her fool you. She and Fluttershy are best friends"

Ruby grinned as he started reached to pet her. The Pegasus eyes grew wide but Ruby calmly shooed it and somehow made himself look completely harmless bespite being so big. As the Pegasus calmed down he lightly touched her mane and gently pet her.

Tom grinned "You really do got a way with animals. Dashie never let's strangers near her"

"She just needs some tender care to get her out of her shell" Ruby insisted. As the other boys went too touch her she flipped and ran inside the barn, apparently Fluttershy went with her.

"Don't mind them" Tom dismissed "They'll get used to you"

"You just approached dem too fast" Ruby explained "I'll show you how to do it"

"Here's your chance" Tom grinned seeing two more flying at them "The Griffin is Manga and the Hippogriff is Silver Quill" he explained as they landed "I think Silver Quill is Harry's favorite. He's got a major thing for Hippogriffs. Plus Silver Quill is the most out going of all of them" Silver Quill demonstrated this but walking over to the guest and looking if they had any food well Manga stared at them suspiciously.

"No bloody way!" Ruby gaped looking at the sky "You got a Giant Eagle!" the 20 foot bird landed on the barn giving the boys suspicious looks just as Dash poked her head out of the barn to see what was going on.

"Is this everyone?" Wesley asked

"Nope" Tom grinned "We still got two more"

Their was a loud screech as the boys looked up to see a 12 foot long serpent with bird wins come over. He drapped himself over Tom's shoulder's as Mouse Gobbler glared at him.

"Get your own spot!" Gobbler hissed

Tom rolled his eyes as the larger snake informed "I just did"

Tom insisted "Behave yoy guys, we have guests"

The winged snaked scoffed "What's with all the hatchlings?"

"They're Tom's new friends" Gobbler informed "Humans are pack animals remember?"

The winged snake snorted but left it alone.

Akatosh got their attention "Er Tom?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are they saying?"

Tom shrugged "They're just curious about you. This is Feather Scale. He's a Couatl. They're real smart. They can even understand English"

Feather Scale held up his head and gave a smug smile.

The boys were detracted from the flying snake as the last creature arrived. Ruby started in absolute awe "That's a DRAGON!"

"Well sort a" Tom shrugged as a scaled winged lion cuddled up next to him "This is Fundor. He's a Dragonne. He's part of the Dragon family but it's legal to own him because he won't ever get nearly as big as a dragon and they're a lot easier to train"

"Wow" Ruby started working his magic on Fundor and it wasn't long before the dragon lion hybrid was cuddling him and purring "I always wanted a dragon"

"Well you can't have mine" Tom teased

Akatosh suggested "you might try getting a Kobold if you want"

"Kobold?" Hagrid blinked

"They're like House Elves only their part of the dragon family. Think really REALLY small dragons that walk on two feet. They're usually the servants of elder dragons but I know a breeder who can get you a well trained one" Akatosh grinned smugly at Wesley "Through Malfoy connections of course"

Ruby sighed "I could never afford it"

Akatosh shrugged not understanding not everyone had his level of money "Well just tell me if you change your mind"

"Who wants to ride who?" Tom grinned and just as the boys began to register that awesomeness their dreams were crushed

"Young Master Tommy is not to be taking his friends!" Jypsy scolded "The beasties must get used to the other children before Master Lord Slytherin Sir would even think to permit Young Master Tommy's friends to ride any of them"

All the kids growned but Jypsy encouraged "Would Young Master Tommy like to get the brooms from the shed? He and his friends can fly beside the beasties on the brooms"

Tom smiled "Sure" before running back to the shed beside the Quidditch pitch

Akatosh studied the elf "Why don't you get them?"

"Master Lord Slytherin Sir ordered Jypsy not to leave the children unattended around the beasties"

Akatosh nodded, okay with that now that he knew the elf wasn't just being lazy.

Tom came running back soon after with arms full of broom. Not just any brooms either but professional racing brooms! The Nimbus in fact. They were a new company that just started but their brooms were already being endorsed by professional Quidditch players they were that good.

Tom grinned as he started handing them out, including giving his elf one!

###

Harry looked out his window from the private library in his room where all the spell tomes resided. A smile spread across his face as he spotted Tom soaring in the sky with his friends and the herd of magical creatures. The boy loved flying. Guess it made sense why Voldemort was so willing to painfully enchant his own bones with a flight spell like the ones cast on brooms. Honestly Harry wouldn't mind doing that himself if he could figure it out. He had a pretty high pain tolerance and the ability to fly under his own power would be worth a few hours of grueling pain... maybe...

Harry looked back down at his book. He had been reading about the Enchantment that created Slytherin's Diary but he had seen something interesting in the index. Flipping back to the front of the book he looked it over. This book was a list of various enchantments, Slytherin seemed to be an expert at them, and their was one that stuck out "Body Augmentation". After finding the correct page number he flipped to it. There nothing on flight Augmentation directly but it did explain who to physically enchant the body with a spell. There were a few warnings about it being vary painful and most people dying and that only a master Enchanter should attempt such.

Harry smiled devilishly. If it worked he wouldn't even need a broom to fly "Twinkle!" he called and the headelf instantly appeared in front of him.

"Yes Master Lord Slytherin Sir?" Twinkle smiled

"The Goblins said they trained you all to be master craftsmen correct?"

"Yes Master Lord Slytherin Sir" Twinkle declared proudly "We is the bestest carpenters, painters-"

"What about magical skills, say Enchantment?" Harry grinned

"Oh yes Master Lord Slytherin Sir, Twinkle knows how to Enchantment but Fancy is the best of us" oh how Harry loved elves. They could do pretty much anything and people kept overlooking their greatest skills in favor of having them do the dishes.

Harry almost squealed with glee "Think he's good enough for body Augmentation""

Twinkle looked very worried "Yes..." he said slowly "but such magic is difficult and dangerous... it be best to let him study up on it some more and-"

"Get me a scroll" Harry grinned "A big one. I'll translate this chapter for him and he can study it... also have him look over my Firebolt broom and figure out the Enchantment on it. He better not hurt my Firebolt though. It's one of my most treasured possessions. I just want him to figure out the Enchantment on it and graft the spell to my bones"

Twinkle yelped "Your BONES Master Lord Slytherin Sir!"

"I know it will hurt but trust me I've had worse" Harry giggled as he imagined flying through the air under his own power "What til Tom..." he stopped thinking about Tom. He promised to take him out this weekend and he could hardly do that if he was recovering from such a dangerous procedure. He sighed "Have Fancy be ready by the beginning of next week... I'll just... read more of these books until then" he looked around at the shelves. He was actually getting a little excited about learning Parseltongue magic if it could unlock things like this "Get the stroll, I'll use a Translation spell to copy everything down then Bring me a targeting dumbie. I'm going to practice a few spells" he smiled picking out a Parseltongue book on dueling spells

###

After the boys spent a couple hours flying Jypsy made them come back inside so Tom decided to show them the game room. The boy gaped as the entered the huge room. The left side of the room was a freaking bowling alley where the right side had all kind of other muggle games. Things like pool and Ping-pong and various other table games. Then the wall to the far right had strange machines lining it. There were various one of the machines had a long row of basketball hoops, another looked like a box with a glass screen and had toy guns in holsters attached to it, then there was another box with a screen only that one had a lot of buttons and a few joysticks, then there were a bunch of other machines not even Weasley recognized.

"What are they?" Wesley asked walking up joystick box.

"They're called 'Arcade Consoles' Mister Slytherin commissioned them from the Goblins when he had the house built. Their made of a bunch of circuits and wires and A LOT of magic. Muggle tech isn't really up to what Harry wanted these to do so the Goblins enchanted them. The other ones are pretty simple but this one box" Tom patted joystick box "gots literally over a million games programmed in it. The computer stuff can only handle it because they are magically enhanced. You control the movement with the joystick and kick and punch and stuff with the buttons. It's really cool... wanna give it a try?" It wasn't long before the boys were cheering and taking turns fighting each other with pixelated warriors.

"Why doesn't Slytherin sell these things?" Wesley asked repeatedly pressing the buttons. Although he was talking to Tom his eyes were glued to the screen "I'd love to own one"

"There Goblin artifacts, he doesn't have any rights to them"

Akatosh snorted "You mean your dad owns a whole building sized room filled with awesome Goblin stuff and he STILL got that law passed to hand everything back to them!"

Tom blushed and nervously scratched the back of his head "Well... not really. You see Harry made a deal with the Goblins that these would always be allowed to be kept in the Slytherin family and the Goblins could profit from all the games he thought up for their devices without having to pay him royalties. Honestly I think they got the better deal. The Goblins actually already have a bunch of these devices in one of the larger shops at Hogsmeade's Mall but not a lot of kids know about it yet and barely anyone goes to the mall at all seeing how the only real store there right now is Harry's comic book shop"

Wesley shrugged "My parents are thinking about opening a techno magic shop there but they haven't decided on anything"

"That be pretty cool, Harry might even be willing to work with them to produce these themselves"

Wesley eyes turned huge and he made the mistake of taking his eyes off the screen giving Ruby the perfect death blow to his character. Ignoring the box's scream of "Fatality" he looked at Tom and asked "Are you serious?"

"Yeah" Tom shrugged "Harry thinks computer are the next big thing. A lot of the circuitry in the Arcade boxes is just the stuff you find in a computer shrunken down with spells. Harry things muggles could just build them that small themselves one day and wants to see it happen"

"Your average computer is the size of my bedroom!" Wesley yelped "How could they make it smaller without magic?"

"More precise machines for building. Human hands could never do it but if you build a machine you could build parts small enough to actually have a computer in your house" Tom grinned

Ruby blinked "If your dad has the idea for it why doesn't he do it himself?"

Tom scoffed "He's busy enough as is. He doesn't need to do more. Besides it would take years of research just to build machines that accurate and you'd still need a computer the size of a house to control it... maybe you should try it" he said looking at Wesley

"ME!" The boy yelped

"Well you could use Techno magic to build the machines then use the machines to build tiny computers for muggles. That would make TONS of money, a lot more then a computer just for wizards. There are a lot more muggles then wizards after all"

Wesley thought on it a minute "So he has the idea but he lacks the resources where my family has the resources and just needs the know how... Well if Lord Slytherin could give my parents the blue prints we could do it for him, but we'd want most of the profits since we'd be handling everything and taking on all the risk"

"Sounds fair to me" Tom assured "All his attention is on his comic books and all the social changes he's trying to make world wide. Plus Harry doesn't know anything about techno magic. He couldn't hope to make that stuff on his own. And remember, the Goblins have permission to use the games, they don't actually have exclusive rights to them"

"Oh Tom, this is so much bigger then games" Wesley grinned

###

Harry blinked the next day when he got an owl from Mrs Weasley asking him to meet for tea to discuss a possible business venture... then gaped as Lord Crabbe sent him an owl demanding for a duel at the ministry for the 'dishonor' his 'son' gave their family.

"TOM!"


	8. Challenge

I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing this story instead anyone who is interested can take it up. Consider this a Challenge. If you like the story run with it. See where you can take it.

I have way to many story and I'm always coming up with more. Honestly I'm more interested in my Midgard series

From now on this is what I'm going to do. I will declare the story as a challenge in the first chapter then, since I get hundreds of ideas for stories, what I'll do is write out the first chapter as an example of the challenge. Anyone and everyone interested can go with it.


End file.
